Simon's 'someone special'
by scribblesofdreams
Summary: a new girl to skool moves in and becomes frenz with Simon. After getting to know her, his feelings towards her changes. Also, her feelings change about Simon as well. Please read!!! I'd like to hear what you think of it!!!!!
1. from the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the show, '7th Heaven'. So please, don't think that I do, cause I don't.  
  
Characters: Myself: Samantha 7th Heaven Characters: 7th Heaven Characters  
  
~Living Room~  
  
"Do we have to go?" Samantha asked.  
"I'm sorry hunny, but we have to go." Mrs. Williams said.  
"We'll give you 10 minutes Sam." Mr. Williams told his daughter.  
  
Before this, Sam used to live in the same town, in the same neighborhood, on the same block, and in the same house ever since she was born. She basically only knew her surroundings, and was totally compatible with it. But her mom got a new job as a tutor for an elementary school. Unfortunately that school is in another city. So she has to move. It finally came down to the day where she was to leave her one and only house.  
  
Sam went up to her room and sat exactly where her bed would have been. Sitting against the wall, she looked @ her empty room.  
  
Flashback scene Sam was sitting @ her desk with a smile on her face.  
"I'm so glad that I finally got my own phone!" she told her best friend Ashley.  
"You're so lucky! But its about time! You're in the 7th grade. And it's almost a RIGHT for girls our age to have our own phone."  
"I guess.But it was only because I got that English award thingy. Nothin big." Sam admitted.  
"I know. But it's so cool that we can talk to each other all the time Sam!" ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ As Sam looked past where her night stand was, where her closet is, and was about past the door she heard a voice.  
"Sam, 5 minutes." Her dad called up to her from the car.  
  
Flashback scene (again) End Flashback scene  
  
"Yea. (Pause) Until now."  
"Sam, come on. We gotta go." Mrs. Williams said came up to her door. "Come on, stop bein so sad! We gotta go!" Sam's little sister Nikki said as she crossed her arms and look @ Sam. Her mom and little sister left the doorway and went down to their car. Samantha got up from her floor and walked over to her door. With one hand on her doorway, she looked once more around her empty room. As she slowly turned away, she whispered to her room,  
"Goodbye." And turned to walk away.  
  
~Car~  
  
*click* (closed the door)  
  
"So are we ready to go?!" Mrs. Williams asked as she looked to the backseat @ her daughters.  
"Yea, guess so." Sam said as she looked outside the window to her house. As her dad pulled out of the drive way, she looked up @ her old window that looked over the street. She pictured herself looking out the window when she was little. Her dad put the car in drive and slowly drove down the street. Their house got smaller and smaller. All that Sam could do was look 2 the houses they were passing. As they made their way down the entire street, she waved goodbye to her best friend Ashley that was waiting @ the curb to say one last goodbye to her friend. They both waved goodbye to each other as Mr. Williams slowly turned the corner. One last wave and they could see no more of each other. That was it; Samantha had finally left everything she knew. Everything she liked. Everything she loved. 


	2. please read! from author

***not part of story but read!!!!!!!!!!!***  
  
Okay, I didn't write this in the beginning. How dumb can I be.but anyway. This is in Simon's junior year of high school (16). Ruthie is in the 7th grade (12). I know it might not be the real grades, but this is what I'm basing the story on. I have no clue what the school name is, so I'm calling it: Lawrence High School. Hope its okay with you. Please, don't mind it. These are the people living in the Camden household:  
Mom  
Dad  
Simon  
Ruthie  
Sam  
David  
Robby  
And Happy  
  
Mary's living away from home going to school, but comes back to the house  
to stay for a little while sometimes  
Matt got married and is living away  
Lucy got married and is living away  
  
If I have any other bits about the story I must tell you, I'll post  
another chapter like this. Please go on with the reading! Sorry about  
this 


	3. please read again! from author

Sorry another note:  
  
the town that Samantha came from, the name is: Patterson. Don't ask me, I just thought of it now The name of the town that she moves to (because I don't know the real name of it in the show.) is: Charleston. I know its already a town somewhere else. But this is all I can think of @ the moment.  
  
Sorry again for this break in the story. 


	4. new surroundings

~New House~  
  
"Well, this is it guys. Hope you like it!" Mrs. Williams announced once they pulled up into their new home. "Come on guys, take a look." Mr. Williams said as everyone stepped out of the car. The girls looked around and took a deep breath in. "Okay, let's take some of this stuff in." Mr. Williams said as they all brought something into their house. They all took something in and placed it into the house.  
"Hey mom, how come all of our things are here already?" Nikki asked.  
"Well you know yesterday when dad and I went out. We came here to tell the movers where we wanted everything to go. So that when we get here, we wouldn't have to wait for all our furniture to come and set everything up." She told her.  
"Oh okay. So we can just like eat and go to dinner?" Nikki asked another question.  
"Well, we were hopping that during and after dinner we all sit down and talk about this move. And what we've got planned. Stuff like that." Mr. Williams said as he placed their take out dinner on top of the dinning table.  
"Sure, whatever." Sam said somewhat depressed.  
  
~Dinner~  
  
"So, what do you guys think of the house?!" Mrs. Williams asked her children.  
"Well, when I went exploring it, I found that it's like our old house. Ya know where all the furniture went, and the rooms and all." Nikki told them.  
"That's great hunny!" Mr. Williams said while taking a sip of his drink. "What about you Sam? Did you take a look around the house yet?"  
"Nope. Not really, I went outside and looked around the house. Ya know, if it had a yard for me to practice my softball in. Or if the garage door had a basketball hoop for me to practice that." Sam said as she took a bite of her burger she had for dinner.  
"Well, I'm sure we can get a basketball hoop for the garage. And the yard in the back is pretty big. So I'm sure there's room for you to practice." Mrs. Williams said. "Okay girls, we know this is kinda last minute.but we'd like it if you two started school on Monday." She asked hopping they'll agree.  
"But mom! It's already Friday! We only have the weekend!" Sam said.  
"Yea mom, it is kinda late for telling us. I have to agree with Sam, as oddly as that may sound." Nikki said.  
"You see girls." Mr. Williams tried to explain. "If you start now, you still can enjoy the somewhat beginning of the school year."  
"Dad. It's the middle of November. School started about 2 months ago." Sam corrected him.  
"We know that Sammy. But, you still can join any school groups. And it's not like they have done all that much in the school year. You'll still be there to catch up on any projects, learn the assignments. And still early in the year to make a lot of new and good friends!" he said trying to talk them into it.  
"But dad. We don't wanna go to school. We just got here." Nikki complained.  
"We know sweetie. But, we think it's better if you 2 start once we got here." Mrs. Williams told them.  
"Fine, I guess we have to." Sam said, not in the happiest tone of voice.  
  
Sam spent the next two days basically finding her way around the neighborhood. Checking out the schools nearby, the parks. Seeing what her new neighbors looked like. Getting used to her new town. Also, she set up her room to exactly how it was @ her old house. Poster and picture wise. She put up all her friends photos and her favorite posters. Her bedroom was okay for the time being.  
  
~Kitchen/Dinning Room~  
  
"Hey guys!" Mrs. Williams came in the room and kissed Mr. Williams. Hey! I have great news!"  
"What is it mom?!" Nikki asked her mom.  
"Well, I was talking to our neighbors next door. And I invited them over to dinner tonight! How does that sound?!" she said so excited.  
"That's wonderful hunny!" Mr. Williams told her.  
"Yeah! What about you girls? Isn't that great?!"  
"I suppose it is. Although we'll have nothing to talk about with them, but okay." Nikki told her parents.  
"It's fine. But I hope you don't expect me to come up with something to talk about with them spontaneously." Sam asked them.  
"But why not? You're always outgoing and a people person." Mrs. Williams told her.  
"Yea, but I've been kinda down these past few days mom. I'm not sure if I can really make conversation that quickly mom. But I'll try." She said.  
"Okay, well, you girls better get ready!" Mr. Williams said to the 2 girls. The girls went up to get ready for dinner. And in about 2 hours, the doorbell rang.  
  
DING DONG  
  
~Front Door~  
  
"Hi Lori! It's good to see you again." Mrs. Williams said to her neighbor.  
"You too Beverly." Mrs. Anderson said.  
"Well, come on in everyone!" Mrs. Williams said as she looked @ their entire family.  
"Well, hi everyone. I'm Beverly. This is my husband Rick." Mrs. Williams said.  
"I'm Lori everyone. And this is my husband Tom." She said as she smiled.  
"It's great to meet you." Mr. Williams said as he shook Mr. Anderson's hand.  
"Oh, and these are my 3 children. My oldest Tatriana. My son Alex. And my youngest daughter Michelle." Mrs. Anderson said.  
"And who might this lovely lady be?!" Alex said as he stepped forward and kissed Sam's hand.  
"Whoa there Romeo." Tatriana said pulling her brother back.  
"These are my 2 girls, Samantha and Nicole." She said pointing to each of them.  
"Hi, you can just call my Sam."  
"And you can just call me Tatri." The two girls said as they shook hands and smiled.  
"My name's Nicole. But just call me Nikki."  
"And you can call me Mickey." They both laughed and shook each others hands as well.  
"Well Samantha, you are by far the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Alex said smiling @ Sam.  
"Why thank you Alex. But has that line ever worked on anyone before?" Sam said.  
"OHHHHH! Shut down little bro! That's a good one!" Tatri said to Sam.  
"Thanks." She smiled and gave Tatri a high five. Their parents laughed @ it, and everyone went into the kitchen.  
  
~Dinner Table~  
  
"Okay, everyone seated?" Mrs. Williams asked. "Okay, Sammy, would you please say prayer?" she asked.  
"Sure." Sam said. "Bow your heads for prayer. Dear Heavenly Father, we thank You for all that You have given to us. Thank You for the beautiful day  
  
"So, I understand it that you were on your schools softball team, is that right Samantha?" Mr. Anderson asked while they ate dinner. "Oh yea. I was the pitcher and short stop on my team." Sam answered. "Hey, cool. Maybe you can try out for out school's team. They could probably use a good player every once in a while." Tatri said as everyone laughed. "But I'm sure you must be part of a group @ school right Tatriana?" Mr. Williams said. "Well, I'm part of our school's yearbook committee. It's fun really." She said. "I was part of our Tutoring Club @ our old school." Nikki told everyone. "Really?! Well that sounds like fun." Mrs. Anderson said. "But Sammy's the one that was in all of the groups. She was on the softball team, the basketball team, the newspaper committee, the dance committee, and Student Council!" Nikki told everyone. "Wow! That's a lot of groups there. How did you keep up with everything?" Mr. Anderson asked. "It wasn't that hard really. I started in most of those groups when I was little. So, the schedule was basically from when I was younger. So as I grew up, I kept up with almost the exact same schedule. But it still was hard juggling the homework and all. Since the work gets harder as you grow up." Sam said as she took a sip of water.  
  
They all ate dinner and talked a lot together. Those 2 families were going to become great friends. The kids would be going to school together, and they could see each other anytime they wanted to. As the night ended, they all walked to the door and said goodnight.  
"Well, I'll see you @ school tomorrow Sam." Tatri said.  
"Yea, I'll see you there." Sam said. The kids said goodnight and the 3 Anderson children walked over to their house. While the 2 girls went into the kitchen to clean up with dishes. The parents said goodnight and the lovely dinner was over.  
"I think that this dinner went well." Mrs. Williams said.  
"Yea, it did." Nikki told her mom as she washed the dishes.  
"You girls better get to bed soon. First day of school tomorrow. Don't want to be tired for that." Mr. Williams said as the girls finished.  
"Yea, we don't want to be tired." Sam said heading up the stairs. "Night mom, goodnight dad. See you in the morning." She said as she went up the staircase.  
"Bye mom, bye dad!" Nikki called after them  
"Goodnight girls." The 2 parents said. "See you tomorrow." 


	5. please read! another annoying note

Okay I hate doing this. But yes, I have another correction. Okay, Mr. Camden is still the Reverend @ the church. It has to be like that so it fits in to my story line-ish. S  
  
Sorry again 


	6. school school school

~Breakfast table~  
  
"Morning mom." Sam said as she sat down to eat breakfast.  
"Good morning Sammy. You ready for school?" Mrs. Williams asked her daughter.  
"Hope so." She answered.  
"Hi mom, hi dad. Morning Sammy." Nikki greeted everyone as she walked into the room.  
"Looks like your ready for school pumpkin." Mr. Williams said.  
"Yea, it'll be okay. Not like before, but okay." Nikki said as she took a spoon full of her cereal in her bowl.  
"Mom, we're walking home today right?" Sam asked.  
"Yes, here's your key. And remember to lock the door once you come in." Mrs. Williams reminded Sam again.  
"Yes mom. I got it." Sam said as she rolled her eyes. The two girls ate breakfast and cleaned up after themselves. They got their bags and went out to wait for their dad.  
"Okay girls, let's go." Mr. Williams said as they all got into the car. He dropped the 2 girls off on the street across from the school. He opened the window and said to them, "Nikki, you wait for Sam to come out of the school before you start walking home okay? I'll see you girls when I get home. Have a good day girls!" he said as he started to drive off.  
"Bye dad." They said after his car.  
"Okay Nikki, this is it." Sam said in a lingering voice.  
"Oh come on Sam, it's not like we're going to die. Let's go." Nikki told her sister as they walked across the street to Nikki's school.  
"Now Nikki you wait for me outside here okay. Don't leave the building. And don't talk to anyone you know?!"  
"Yes mother." Nikki replied.  
"Very funny." Sam sad giving Nikki the 'sister' looks. "Have a good day sis. See you later." Sam said as she kissed Nikki's head and walked off to her school. As she walked off to her new high school, she saw all these cars with kids driving by. With their music blasting, she watched them drive by. As she got closer to her school, she heard all the voices of the kids outside.  
* "This is it." * She thought to herself. She walked right up the  
stairs into the school. She looked around at everything. The kids, the  
classrooms, the teachers, the lockers. She walked towards the office  
and still was amazed @ the assortment of all the different kids here.  
  
~Office~  
  
"Hi, I'm new here. My name is Samantha Williams. I was hopping that you had my schedule for me." Sam said to the office lady.  
"Oh yes, Principal Stevens would like to meet you personally. She's right through that door." The office lady said to Sam and showed her the way to the principal's office.  
  
~Principals Office~  
  
"Principal Stevens." Sam said as she walked in and closed the door.  
"Well hello. Why don't you take a seat young lady?" Mrs. Stevens said to Sam. "I suppose that you are Samantha Williams correct."  
"Yes Principal Stevens." Sam answered.  
"Why please, call me Mrs. Stevens. Now, the reason why I wanted to meet you was because I was looking @ your previous records and files from your old school. And I have found that you are an outstanding student! You were in an assortment of school clubs and teams, you received many awards for your school, and your grades were amazing!"  
"Thank you Mrs. Stevens. That means a lot coming from a principal." Sam said smiling.  
"I hope that this move to another town does not affect your academic skill for school. I'd really like to see you succeed her @ Lawrence High." Mrs. Stevens finished. "Well, here is your schedule for your classes. Your locker number and your locker combination. You shall be a little late for your first class, but I let the teacher know of it. Okay, off you go. Have a good first day Samantha." Mrs. Stevens said.  
"Thank you. Have a good day yourself." Sam said and stood up to go out the door. She left the office and looked @ her schedule in her hand.  
"Social Studies. Mr. Lamberg. Room 105." * She thought to herself. As  
she found her way to the classroom, she stopped off outside before  
going in. She took in a deep breath and relaxed. She opened the door  
and stepped in. She saw everyone staring @ her in the front of the  
class.  
  
~Socials Class~  
  
"Well, you must be Samantha right?" Mr. Lamberg said with a yardstick in his hand. "Well come on in!" he said welcoming. "Class, I'd like to introduce you to your new classmate, Samantha Williams. She just moved here a couple of days ago." He said happily. Sam smiled to the class, but only found a few students with a delightful face on.  
"Why don't you take a seat in the second row." He said gesturing to her new seat. Sam walked over to her seat with a few eyes following her. She sat down while Mr. Lamberg began to say something.  
"Samantha, why don't you come up to the front of the class." he said. While she thought to herself,  
* "Oh great." *  
"And tell us a little bit about yourself and where you came from." He said politely.  
"Sure." Sam said with a half smile on. She walked to the front of the class and stood about 2 steps away from her teacher. With her long black and brown hair in a ponytail swishing in the back of her, she turned around to face her class. She reached into her pocket of her black long pants to fit her hand in it that was being slightly covered by her purple shirt that had a surfboard on it. That said: Surf Rider.  
"Hi everyone." she said as the entire class slowly brought their attention to her. "My name is Samantha Williams. I just moved here from Patterson a couple of days ago. I'm 15, and live with my mom dad and sister." She said. She tried to continue when a boy in the back of the class raised his hand and asked her,  
"Hey, what's with your shirt? What's on it?" he asked.  
"Oh, that's a surfboard." Sam replied. Then a couple of voices called out,  
"So do you know how to surf?" and "Can you surf?" as well as "How do you surf?!" Then Mr. Lamberg interrupted all the questions.  
"Okay class; let's have Samantha explain it to us. How does that sound?" he asked in the teacher like voice.  
"Well, this is a picture of a long board. And I do surf. I've been surfing from when I was a little kid." She answered.  
"Oh really, where did you surf? I don't recall Patterson having any surfing points here in California." Mr. Lamberg asked as a few laughs filled the room. Sam, wanting to prove that she did surf, and not to have everyone think she was a fake, she spoke up.  
"My family always goes to Hawaii over vacations. During summer, winter, anytime when we had a long weekend from school. That's just our vacationing spot." She told them.  
"Oh really." Mr. Lamberg sounded interested.  
"Yeah. I usually head over to Pipeline. This is pretty much the best surfing point on the island that most of the pro surfers go to practice. Then, there's Waimea. That has some wicked waves there itself." Sam said in a confidence voice. Then another hand went up to ask a question.  
"So why did you start to surf? Did your family make you?"  
"No, not really. See, I was born in Hawaii. So my family had been part of this surfing group. And my dad was really into it. So once I turned 4, he took me out there on this little boogie board and started teaching me a few things. Then as I got older, about a couple years older he gave me my own surfboard on my birthday." She said. She heard some "Woa's!" here and there. And some "Cool." Coming from the back.  
"Yea. But then my family moved up here soon after that. But when I still was back in Hawaii, everyday during the summer we went out to Pipeline to watch and to surf. And I surfed my very first wave there. It was cool." Sam ended.  
"Well, that's quite a life!" Mr. Lamberg told the class. "Since we're reviewing the 50 states of our country, why don't you point out where those surfing points are? Since you have the class' attention with it." He said. He pulled down the map of the U.S. as Sam walked over to it. She pointed to the Hawaiian Island chain and said,  
"This is the entire Hawaiian Island Chain. And this is O'ahu. Where I was born. But you can't really see the surfing spots on this map. It's too small." She said looking over to Mr. Lamberg.  
"Well, lets get this picture of the island." He said handing her a poster sized picture of O'ahu.  
"Okay, over here, towards North Shore," she said placing her finger over the point. "This is where Pipeline is located @. And over here," she said moving her finger a bit. "Is where Waimea is." The class was in total 'aw' about Sam. She was surprised that this class wasn't that bad. The rest of the class she spoke about Hawaii. And the different places, and all the cool things about the islands. Soon the bell rang, and everyone left to go to their next class.  
"Thank you for sharing with the class Samantha. We're excited to have you here @ Lawrence." Mr. Lamberg told her.  
"Thanks Mr. Lamberg." She replied heading out the door.  
  
She headed out the door trying to get to her new locker. But on her way there, she was stopped by a few of the students in her Socials class.  
  
"Hi! My name is Sara." This girl came up to her and said.  
"And I'm Nick." This boy said.  
"Hey." Sam answered back to them.  
"Well, we just wanted to welcome you to Lawrence. You were great in Socials!" Sara told her.  
"Yeah. We think it's cool you were born in Hawaii. And that you know how to surf. It sounds cool to surf." Nick said to Sam.  
"Thanks. Yeah, it is fun. But I'm sure you guys have cool stuff to do here too, right?!" Sam asked.  
"Cool, what do you mean by cool?" Nick said.  
"There aren't that many things to do around here. But we find things to do." Sara told her.  
"Oh, well that's still sounds fun. Well, I have to get to my next class. So I'll see you guys later." Sam said as she waved goodbye to them. She realized that she wasn't going to have that much time to go see where her locker is. So, she just headed over to her next class.  
  
~French Class~  
  
"Bonjour!" Ms. Stover greeted her class as she walked in the door.  
"Bonjour Madame." Her class replied. Ms. Stover looked through her papers that she placed on her desk. She found a certain paper then stood up straight and walked to the front of the class.  
"Class, today we have a new student joining us from the town of Patterson. Her name is Samantha Williams. Samantha, will you please come to the front of the class." Ms. Stover asked her. She walked to the front of the class and stood next to her teacher. "Would you please introduce yourself to the class Samantha?" she asked. So that's what Sam did. She introduced herself like how she did in Social Studies. Except she left out that whole surfing conversation this time.  
"Thank you Samantha. We hope that you enjoy French class here. You may take a seat." Ms. Stover said directing her to her seat again. With Ms. Stover's strong English accent, she said to Samantha as a paper was being passed back to her, "Samantha, here in French class we all have French names that we go by. So, if you would please take a few minutes to choose one for yourself, and tell me when you're done. For the time being class, just get your textbooks and workbooks out and get ready for class. Monique, would you please assist Samantha." Ms. Stover went back to her desk to get things ready.  
"Hey. I'm Monique." This girl sitting next to Sam said. But my real name is Rachel. Nice to meet you." She said sticking out her hand.  
"Nice to meet you too." Sam said as they shook hands. "Umm, @ my old school, my French name for our class was Gabrielle. I can just use the same name again right?" she asked.  
"Sure." Monique said. Sam got up to go see Ms. Stover and told her what her name was going to be.  
"Class, say hello again to our new student, Gabrielle!" she announced. And the class replied,  
"Bonjour Gabrielle." And Sam replied to them,  
"Bonjour." And headed back to her seat.  
"So class, today we were working on French verbs related to avoir. So, let me go over them again: J'ai Tu as Elle a Il a Nous avons Vous avez Elles avec Ils avec" Ms. Stover said.  
"Gabrielle, are you familiar with these?" she asked.  
"Qui Madame." She answered.  
"Okay, let's go on." She said. And the class went very well. Soon the class was over and the bell rang.  
"See ya later Sam." Rachel called after her.  
"Bye Rachel." Sam said packing her bag. As she stepped out of her classroom, she saw Tatri coming up to her.  
"Hey Sam! Good to see you again." Tatri said to her.  
"Yeah, it is good to see you." Sam replied smiling.  
"Hey, it's recess now. We have about 15 minutes of free time. Did you find your locker yet?" she asked.  
"Nope."  
"Cool. I'll help you find it. Let's go." Tatri said walking beside Sam.  
"So, how has your day been so far?" she asked Sam.  
"It's okay. Different, but okay." Sam replied. She took out her paper with her locker number and combo on it and showed it to Tatri.  
"Hey! You're locker number is 203, mines is 206." Tatri said happily. They walked over to her new locker and stopped. "Yep, here's my locker." Tatri said patting her locker door. "That must be yours." She pointed to two over from hers.  
"Cool." Sam said and opened her locker. "Not bad. I guess its okay." She said and took some of her stuff from her bag and put it into her locker.  
"So what's your next class?" Tatri asked Sam.  
"P.E. I think. What about you?"  
"Same class! Cool, we're in P.E. together." Tatri said.  
"Cool, let's go." Sam said as she closed her locker. They walked off in the direction of the gym. On their way there, they stopped to say to some of Tatri's friends.  
"Hey guys. This is Sam. She just moved here. Remember I told you." Tatri said to her friends.  
"Hey." Sam said smiling.  
"Nice you meet you Sam. I'm Rebecca. But just call me Becca." She said as she shook Sam's hand.  
"Sup Sam. I'm Vince. Nice to have you here @ Lawrence." Vince said and shook Sam's hand. Sam smiled and said,  
"Nice to meet you Vince."  
"Hey, you've got a quite a handshake there." He told her.  
"Thanks." Sam replied.  
"And last but not least, this is Logan. She's super cool." Tatri said gesturing to Logan.  
"Hey Sam. Nice to meet you." Logan said.  
"Same here." Sam said.  
"Well, sorry guys. We gotta cut this short, but we gotta get to P.E. Don't want Ms. Razz go get mad." Tatri said.  
"Nice meetin' you guys." Sam said waving goodbye.  
"See ya guys later." They said as the two girls walked on by.  
"Your friends are nice." Sam said walking with Tatri.  
"Yeah. But hey, they're your friends now." Tatri said smiling @ Sam.  
  
~P.E.~  
  
"Good morning class." Ms. Razz said to her class as her class greeted her back. Her class was sitting down on the gym floor when Ms. Razz was about to say something else.  
"Okay, I'm gonna take roll. So listen up." She said flipping her pages. She then began to call out names of students.  
"Nick, Lara, Andy, Patricia." All of the names with a 'here' after them. "Simon. (pause) Simon?" she called out.  
"Umm, Simon had to go to the office Ms. Razz. He'll be missing class." Simon's friend Chris told their teacher.  
"Thank you Chris. Okay, where was I." she continued on with the class. Finally she got down to the last one and the list was finished. "Class, we have a new student here @ Lawrence. Her name is Samantha Williams, so please welcome her!" she said as she called Sam up to where she was standing. The students clapped for her as she walked up to the front.  
"Hey everyone. I'm Samantha. But just call me Sam if you want. Umm...I moved a couple of days ago from Patterson. And I'm happy I'm here." She said cheerfully. She realized that this move wasn't that bad. She still likes her old home and town better, but being here wasn't that bad.  
"Thank you Samantha. Okay everyone, time for some basketball." Ms. Razz announced while everyone went to their side of the gym to practice for the games today.  
"Sam, which team would you like to go with?" she asked.  
"I'd like to go with Tatri, if that's okay." Sam asked.  
"Sure. Tatri, tell Sam what we're doing."  
"Okay Ms. Razz." Tatri called back to her. "Okay, so we're just playing games of basketball. We'll be doing this for a while. And sometimes we might do drills. Like lay-ups, passing, stuff like that. Besides, you should know how the games go. Miss Basketball star." Tatri said with a laugh.  
"Okay, let's do it." Sam said as they walked over to their team. Tatri introduced everyone to Sam, and they practiced dribbling. Then the whistle was blown, and the games started. The other team ran down to the basket which Sam's team was by. A girl passed the ball to a boy that was @ the top of the key. He dribbled the ball a little, then moved over the left side and tried to shoot. He missed and someone on his team got the ball. He tried to pass it to a girl, but then Sam blocked it and went right through the two. She stole the ball and drove down to the other side of the court. With a lay-up, she made a shot!  
"Alright Sam!" Tatri said giving her high 5.  
"Way to go Sam!" Another guy on her team said to her.  
"Thanks guys." Sam said smiling. The game went on for a little while. And then later the other 2 teams that were playing stopped to watch Sam's side of the gym. Even Ms. Razz was watching them play.  
  
Tatri stole the ball and ran down to their basket. She passed the ball to a guy named Devon who dribbled and faked to shoot. Then he passed the ball to Sam who made a jump shoot from the top of the key winning the game!  
  
"Woa! Williams, hustle on down!" Ms. Razz called to Sam. "Where did you learn to play like that?" she exclaimed.  
"Oh, I was on my old school's basketball team." Sam told her. With some students crowding around the teacher and student, the conversation continued.  
"Well, I think I'll be looking forward to seeing you on the team this season!" she told Sam.  
"Shoots, that's great!" Sam replied with a big smile.  
"Okay, enough of this gathering," Ms. Razz blew her whistle noticing everyone coming around. "Hit the showers gang. We're done for today." She said and headed in herself.  
  
~Girls Locker Room~  
  
Tatri and Sam were sitting down on the benches while they put on their shoes again.  
"Hey, I didn't know you were that good Sam!" Tatri told her.  
"Well, you didn't ask." Sam replied as they both let out a chuckle.  
"Man, Sam right?" this girl asked her. "You're really good! I'm Natasha. I hope to see you on the basketball team!" she said and walked on by.  
"Cool. Well, I think this class went well." Sam said with a smile. Sam and Tatri walked out the door when they heard the bell ring. They walked on down the hall, to their lockers.  
  
~~Meanwhile~~  
  
"Simon!" Devon called to his friend as he came out of the locker room. "You totally missed a great game in P.E.!" he said.  
"Devon, its just basketball. No big thing." Simon said in disbelief he missed anything big.  
"No really. There was this girl, came out of nowhere! And totally was rippin' down the court! She was awesome!" he told Simon more about what happened during class. And how much he should have been there.  
  
"So, what class you headed to next?" Tatri asked Sam.  
"Oh, Science I think." She said.  
"Cool. Science is down that away. See you later Sam." Tatri told her as she closed her locker.  
"Yeah, see ya Tatri." Sam said. She took out another notebook, and put in a folder. She closed her notebook and headed in the direction that Tatri pointed out to her. So Sam walked on down the hall until she got to a corner. She turned the corner heading to her class. When she saw this big figure come in front of her and she bumped into someone. She fell to the ground with some of her books falling out of her grasp.  
  
"Woa. I'm sorry." She said, not knowing who she was talking to.  
"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry." The figure said to her. As they both got up, they grabbed the books near them. They both got to a standing position when the person across from her said,  
"I wasn't looking where I was going."  
"Yeah, me too." She told the person. She looked up from her books which she was fixing. And she saw this tall handsome blonde headed boy that was looking right @ her. He looked @ her for a little while. Finally with a few seconds of silence gone by, he said to her,  
"Oh, here's your book." He said handing it to her.  
"Thanks." Sam replied, putting it with the rest of her books.  
"I'm Samantha Williams." She said sticking her hand out.  
"Oh, Simon Camden." He said with a shake of his head. Trying to focus the thought that she said something to him. From gazing @ this girl, he had to shake it off his mind. They shook hands, and what felt like a jolt go through their hands to each other, they both pulled back their hands. They both looked up @ each other and stared into each others eyes. 10 seconds went by when Sam finally said something.  
"Well, I better get to my class." She said to him.  
"Yeah, me too. I'll see you around sometime." Simon told her.  
"Definitely." She replied with a smile. He smiled back and turned to go. She turned towards her next class and smiled to herself. She felt something different. Maybe it was the thought of this new boy she just met.  
  
She went over to Science and went through the introduction part all over again. It was like it was some sort of routine that they had here @ Lawrence High School for new students. But she felt comfortable with everyone knowing her. And not just being known as 'the new girl'. After Science she headed over to her next class which was Chorals. That was a class to learn about music. Learning to read music, play different instruments, projects on music history. A class for music. Once she got there, she stopped in the front of the class to once again, announce her new being here @ Lawrence.  
  
~Chorals Class~  
  
"I'm Samantha Williams.." She continued. Almost repeating the exact same thing she said in Science.  
"Well, we're happy to have you here in our Chorals class." Their teacher Mr. Morita told them. "Well, Samantha, jus call me Mr. M. And take a seat on table blue. Next to Tarti." He said pointing over to her table. The table was talking, and he called their attention.  
"Table Blue." He repeated. And with that, the 4 other students on the table turned around. She saw Tatri, Logan, a new girl she never met. And last she saw turn around to the front of the class, Simon. She headed over to her new table and sat next to Tatri.  
"Hey Sammy. Cool, anotha class, togetha!" Tatri said giving Sam a slap on the hand.  
"Well, with our new student here in our class, I would assume that she would be introducing herself to her table. Maybe telling a little bit about her self as well. So, I'll take this time to have class as a 'Re- Introduction' for the rest of our class. So, everyone take some time to tell each other about their favorite sports, colors, to get to know each other. Again." He said to the class.  
"Cool, cruz time." Natalie said. She was the new girl on the table that Sam didn't know.  
"Mr. M. is like the coolest teacher. He's super nice." Tatri told Sam. "So, did you meet everyone on the table?" Tatri asked. "You know me of course." She said as she chuckled. "And you know Logz." She said. "Well, this is Nat." she said pointing to her.  
"Oh, I'm Natalie. But call me Nat." she said smiling @ Sam.  
"Hey." Sam said back to her. Tatri continued. "And this is----" Tatri got cut off be Sam.  
"Simon, right?!" she said smiling to him.  
"Hey Samantha." Simon said back to her with a nice smile.  
"I guess you two know each other." Tatri said.  
"Yeah, we do. And Simon, just call me Sam." She told him, as she saw Simon smile and look down. So Sam started to tell everyone about herself. What she liked to do, things she liked, things she didn't like. Favorites. And everyone chimed in to the conversation as well. Except for Simon. All he could do was look and stare into her eyes the entire class. While sometimes he'd ad a 'yeah' or 'uh huh' into the conversation. But only looking @ her was what he did. Soon the class was over.  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"So, lunch is next right?!" Sam asked. "Cause I'm starving!" she said.  
"Yeah, lunch is next. But let's go to our lockers first. I need to drop off my books." Tatri suggested. They walked out the classroom and walked together to their lockers. When they got to their lockers, they put some of their things in their lockers. Then a group of girls came up to them. And guess who they were? None other than the school cheerleaders.  
  
"HI!!" one of the cheerleaders said very happily into Sam's face. Sam could guess that she was the head cheerleader. "I'd just like to welcome you to Lawrence. We're always happy to have a new student!" she said. And with that, her squad in back of her did a cheer.  
"Go new students, go go new student!" the cheerleaders must do this often because Sam noticed that no one turned to see what all the loud talk was about. She supposed that they were all used to it by now.  
"Well, you just look like a great new friend for us! You'd fit in with us just perfectly!!" the head cheerleader said.  
"Thanks.I guess. But, I'm not into being a cheerleader. Thanks." Sam said somewhat sarcastically.  
"Well, I see." She said with a smirk. With a look over @ Tatri she continued, "I guess you've chosen your place here @ Lawrence new girl. Pity, you're in great shape to be a cheerleader. And you're just like us!" she said quite loudly.  
"Really?" Tatri interrupted. "Because I don't recall Sam having the I.Q. of rock, unlike you guys." She said with a fake smile.  
"Well, looks like our work here is done girls." She told her squad. "Have fun in the downer party." She said with a flip of her blonde hair. And she walked on having her squad following right behind her.  
"What was that all about?" Sam said closing her locker.  
"Oh, that was Tammy. Head cheerleader. She's always like that. And she doesn't like me." Tatri told her.  
"I can see that." Sam said as they headed to their last class of the day.  
  
They got their lunch and sat down @ one of the table in the cafeteria. They said with Becca, Vince and Natasha. They talked about Sam being here. What she's done in their classes. And of course the subject of her living in Hawaii came up once again. Lunch ended, and Tatri asked what class Sam had next as they walked out of the room.  
"Math. I'm pretty sure." She said.  
"Cool, looks like I'm in your class again!" they both smiled and walked over to math. On their way there, Tatri told Sam all she needed to know about the class, the people in it, and their teacher. This was Mr. Dela Cruz. Math. Wonderful math. It wasn't her best subject, but she always pulled by with B's. Mostly A's though.  
  
~Math Class~  
  
"So you're telling me that you hate math. And aren't good @ it. But @ your last school, you past with an A?! Please, do tell me your system. I need to know it!" Tatri told her with a laugh.  
"No, it's just that the math we were doing was easy. Although kids in my class found it hard. I swear it was really easy stuff." She told her friend. She was happy that Tatri was in her least favorite class. So if she had any problem, she knew that there was Tatri there with her. In math class, it was set up as tables. With 4 desks to each table. Luckily she was on Tatri's table and her partner. So they worked together on reviews, and basically could talk with each other during class.  
  
Their last class of the day was English. English was Sam's favorite subject ever! So she was excited about going to that class. Tatri was in her class too. Which Sam was happy about. But when they got to their class, Sam got even happier. She saw Simon sitting in the 3 row. He looked up and smiled @ Sam when she walked in. For the last time of the day, she did her little introduction to the class and settled down in her seat. She sat in the second row next to Tatri. Tatri was right in front of Simon, which was also next to his best friend, Devon. They went through class as usual. The lesson didn't change in English. But Sam didn't mind. Because what they were talking about was something that she liked. Poetry. She liked writing poetry and didn't mind reading it either. They talked about the different kinds of poetry there was. And took down notes on it. Soon, the day was over. And the classroom was clearing out. For Sam, this was a good day. Better than what she expected.  
  
She went down to Nikki's school and saw her waiting in the front sitting with a girl. They were talking when Nikki saw Sam at the bottom of the steps.  
"Oh, I gotta go. That's my sister Sam." Nikki said as she got up and put on her backpack.  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Nikki!"  
"Yeah, See ya!" Nikki called back and ran down the stairs. She held her sisters' hand as they walked back home.  
"I had a really good day today Sammy!!" Nikki exclaimed very excitedly!  
"Really?!" Sam said.  
"Yep! I met a lot of new friends. And I saw Mickey there today too! We hung out a lot! What about you? Did you make friends, did you have a good day?" Nikki asked.  
"Yep, I had a good day too. And met some new friends." Sam said softly with a smile. Thinking about one special boy that she met. They walked on home talking about their day. And what they each did, and who they met.  
  
~Williams House~  
  
"Anyone home?" Sam called as she and her sister walked through the door.  
"Hey girls." Mrs. Williams called out.  
"Mom. You're home early." Sam said as she closed the door behind her.  
"Well, I got off early. They said since I'm just starting, I shouldn't exhaust myself that much yet." She said and gave her 2 daughters a hug. "But anyway. How was your day?!"  
"My day was good! I had fun." Nikki said as she headed into the kitchen to look for a snack.  
"Well, she sounds happy." Their mom said as she watched her youngest daughter run towards the kitchen. So looked back to Sam and said, "So, what about you?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips.  
"My day, it was.it." she paused and put on a smile. "...It was good." Sam finished.  
"Well, that's great!" Mrs. Williams said cheerfully.  
"I'm gonna go up to my room and start on homework." Sam said as she turned to walk up the stairs.  
"Okay. Dinner will be ready in a little bit. So wash up while you're up there too." Mrs. Williams called and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Sam went into her room and placed her bag hanging off one side of her chair. She threw herself on her bed and looked up to the ceiling. She thought to herself,  
"Wow. Today was so cool. I didn't think it would go this well! I mean, with all these new friends, cool teachers, interesting classmates. It's so cool. I think I'll like getting to know this school. And the people in it." She smiled after she thought of that. She turned on her c.d. player, and popped in one of her c.d. that she brought back from Hawaii. She loved to listen to that kind of music. She really liked it. Even though she only spent her younger childhood there, she still loved the thought of 'Hawaii.' So she always tried to keep in touch with what goes on there. Music was one way to do that. She popped in her 'Keahiwai' c.d. and pressed play and then lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. She listened to the song and relaxed.  
  
I don't wanna push, I don't wanna beg But I don't wanna see you walk away What can I do, to make you see What a love like yours would mean I don't wanna wait, just another day To see if you can love me that way Oh baby boy.to say you do Love me like I, I love youuuu  
  
As the song continued she found herself moving her foot to the beat of the song. Then she heard her mom call up to her to come down to dinner. She turned off the c.d. player and jumped down the stairs. They all sat and the table and said prayer. They started to eat dinner when the subject of their first day @ their new school came up again. Except this time her dad brought it up.  
"So girls, how was school today? I'm sure that it was fun and very exciting"  
"I had a good day. It was fun. My teachers are nice. And I made lots of friends. Everyone's nice here. And really welcoming." Nikki said to everyone as she took a bite of her chicken that was on her plate.  
"That's great Nikki. And I'm sure that you also had a good day Sam?" he asked her.  
"Yep, sure was good." Sam took a sip of water. "It was cool. Just like Nikki's. Except with older kids." She said as her family chuckled. "I got to see Tatri. She's in 4 of my classes. Which is so cool." Sam said.  
"Well, that's great hunny!" Mrs. Williams said. They talked more about the different classes that they were in. And the teachers that they have. They both seemed to be happy with the move. Although still thinking about their old school, and friends, and life. They still were happy with their first day of their new school.  
  
~~Meanwhile~~  
  
".Amen." They all said as Ruthie finished their prayer.  
"So, how was school you 2?" Mrs. Camden asked.  
"It was fun. Regular school. But today, there was this new girl. And she's cool too. I talked to her a lot during classes. I think I'm in like 4 or 5 of her classes. She's nice too. She just moved here." Ruthie said.  
"Really? Because there's this girl who just moved here too. She's nice. Her name's Samantha. She's cool. I like her." Simon said and stuck some corn in his mouth. Everyone dropped their forks and just looked @ Simon in aw.  
"What, it's not like I'm in love with her." Yet, he almost said. "But she's in a couple of my classes. But what's really cool is that she moved from Patterson. Which isn't that far away. She was also born in Hawaii. And goes there all the time! She lived there for a long time. Then moved here to California." He continued to tell everyone about her. How she surfed was he talked about the most. He was surprised that she surfed, because it sounded so cool to him. He went on explaining more about her. And that she was a cool student. While he was talking about her, he put on this big smile the whole time. "Oh, and then Devon said that there was some cool girl in P.E. that was really good during basketball."  
"Well sounds like your day was fun!" Mr. Camden said.  
"He likes this girl." Ruthie whispered to Robby. "I can tell, I know these things." She said as Robby nodded his head in agreement.  
  
They finished their dinner and the 2 kids went into the living room to watch t.v.  
"Ya know Nikki, I'm pretty sure that you have homework tonight." Sam said as she looked up from her Math textbook.  
"Oh come on, it's our first day, they wouldn't expect us to do our work on the first night would they?" Nikki replied flippin through the channels.  
"Well you never know. Maybe they're not like how it was in Patterson. So, if I were you, I would do it just in case." Sam said with a little glace towards her sister.  
"Really!? Oh, see ya Sam." Nikki said as she dropped the remote and ran up to her room to do her homework.  
"Thaaaank you." Sam said while reaching to take the remote. "Just in time, Board Stories is starting." She said and placed the remote next to her book. She liked watching the shows from Hawaii. Especially the surfing or body boarding shows they had. She finished her homework and went up to her room. Later, both Sam and Nikki came down to day goodnight to their parents.  
"Night mom. Nigh dad." Sam said and kissed both her parents.  
"Good night mom, bye dad." Nikki said and did the same as Sam.  
"See you girls." "Good night." Their parents told them. They both headed up the stair and to Nikki's room.  
"Isn't this whole move working out for us?" Nikki asked as Sam tucked her in to her bed. She got all nice and comfy when Sam answered.  
"I think this move is good for us. It is working out, a whole lot better then what I thought would happen." Sam kissed Nikki's forehead and left her door a little bit open. She went to her room and put on her dolphin lamp. The purple colored filled her room and made it look magical. She slipped under her covers and turned to her side. She stuck her hand under her head and rested her head on it. She thought for a while, and then finally fell asleep. 


	7. another day

The next morning, the 2 girls got up and walked on over to school. Sam dropped Nikki off @ her school before heading over to her own. Sam's days started off again with going to Socials. They worked on the states. As another review, go over the states and capitals. Her next class was French. And it was the same. Just going over things and doing new lessons within groups. But then it went to P.E. They were playing basketball once again. They'd be playing that for a while.  
  
~P.E. class~  
  
"Okay guys, back to your side of the court, and practice until the games start up again." Ms. Razz said as she heard the class say some things. It was along the line of 'oh yea, the game' or 'yea the game!' It was from yesterday's game with Sam. Most of the kids stood up and went over to their courts from yesterday.  
"Simon. You weren't here yesterday." Ms. Razz called him over as Devon went to meet up with Tatri and Sam. "So, we're going to put you with.." She looked @ her clipboard. "Tatri's team. Hustle on over." She said and blew her whistle.  
"Hey guys." Simon said as he jogged over to his team. "So, this is our team." He looked around @ Tatri, Devon, Nat, but had a strange look on his face. "Don't we have 5 people on our team?" he asked. And with that, someone that was tying their shoe got up and turned around.  
"Yeah, we do have 5 people." Sam said with a smile.  
"Oh, I didn't know that you were on my team." Simon told her. "But not that I don't want you on our team. Cause I do want you on our team. I mean I'm sure you're a good player." he babbled. As Sam just slowly nodded her head and smiled slightly he finished with this. "Let's play b-ball."  
"Nice save bro." Devon joked and slapped his back. They started the game and went pretty good. When it came down that the 2 teams were tied @ a score of 8, Devon, Tatri and Sam both looked @ each other and nodded. This is when they took over the game. It was there ball and Tatri passed it in to Simon. He dribbled down the court and passed the ball to Devon when he got to the top of the key. When Devon made a fake shot, drove the ball to Sam. Where she scored from the corner of the court. Team 3 (Tatri's team) headed on back to their side of the court as defense. Pamela, which was on the other team headed down their way, she tried to make the shot, but Sam stole the ball just as she tried to shoot. With all of them running back down, Sam hurried to make the shot before anyone could stop her. That is if anyone would try. As Tatri told her before class started, she scarred some of the people in the class. This totally new girl comes out of nowhere and dominates the game in a snap. It would be interesting to see anyone try to stop Sam when she's on a roll. She took a lay-up and made it. Her team clapped her, and Tatri and Nat ran up to her to give you a high five. As the other team headed back to them, one of them that had the ball pushed Tatri while she tried to steal the ball from them. Ms. Razz called the whistle and Team 3 ran to Tatri.  
"Tatri, you alright?" Sam asked by her side.  
"Oh yeah, no prob gang. I can do." She said as they all got up. The game resumed and everyone went back to playing hard. Team 3 got the ball when Ms. Razz called out to everyone,  
"Last minute!" with that, Nat drove the ball down and tried to shoot. But was blocked by one of the other teammates. She passed the ball over to Sam. Who threw the ball to Simon. He made the shot from the 3 point line. Devon came up to him and gave him a high five and Sam yelled out to him, "Alright Simon!" with a smile. He smiled back to her. A few more seconds left in the game, and Simon stole the ball from Chris and ran on down to their side. With a few seconds, he shot but didn't make it. Nat got the rebound, but was blocked. She passed it out to Sam which was at half court. It was a long shot, but with only a few seconds left she went for it. And made it! Everyone on her team ran up to her and cheered for her! With all this cheering, she thought this was an actual game. They all went to the locker rooms after the games were done.  
  
Simon said to Devon as he put his backpack on, "Why didn't you tell me that the girl in P.E. yesterday was Sam?!" he exclaimed.  
"I don't know it didn't seem like you needed the name. That's all." He said as they both closed their lockers.  
"It's so cool. That she great @ basketball. I think she's so cool." He said wondering in his mind.  
"Yo Simon, you okay?" Devon waved his hands in front of Simon's face.  
"Oh yeah. C'mon, lets go." He said as they both went to their next class. They all went to their next 2 classes and went to lunch. Tatri, Sam, Devon and Simon sat together @ the same table. They all talked about P.E. class. And how it was a lot of fun. They talked for the entire period until the bell rang. When they went to class. For the rest of the day, Tatri and Sam talked about what they were going to plan for their Chorals project that they'll do with a partner. If they were paired up together, then they were thinking of some possible ideas that would be really good. Sam walked to Nikki's school and picked her up. They walked home together, and talked about what they did @ school today. Went home, and told both their mom and dad about their days. Did their homework and went to sleep. This went on for the rest off the week, basically the same schedule.  
  
On Friday during Chorals class, Mr. Morita announced more about their project.  
"Okay guys. I'll be announcing more details about your project next week Monday. Along with whom you shall be paired up with during this report. So, I'll see you all next week Monday class." He said as the bell just rang after he finished.  
"So, wanna come over tomorrow? We can hang @ my house." Tatri asked Sam @ their lockers getting ready for lunch.  
"Sorry. Wish I could, but we're gonna go to our new church here in town. But maybe on Sunday if we have nothing to do." Sam said as she closed her locker.  
"That's cool." Tatri told her and they both walked to go to lunch.  
  
The next day, around 10:00, the Williams all got ready and got into their car. They drove off to their new church that they'd be going to here in Glen Oak. They got to the church, and met the Reverend.  
"Well, you must be the William's." he said as he heard a knock on his door and stood up. "Please, come in. Take a seat." He gestured to them. He shook Mr. Williams's hand. He sat back into his seat and welcomed them to his church.  
"So, it's great that you have decided to be apart of this church." The Reverend said to them.  
"We were thinking about which church to be part of, and found yours. It just spoke to us like this was the one." Mrs. Williams said.  
"I'm glad you choose this one." He said with a smile. "And if I may ask, who are these two ladies you have with you?" he said, speaking of Nikki and Sam.  
"These are my 2 girls. Samantha and Nicole." Mrs. Williams said properly.  
"But just call us Sam and Nikki." Sam said with a smile. Nikki also looked to him and smiled too.  
"Well, what efficient children you have." The Reverend said to them.  
"Thank you." The 2 girls said @ the same time. While the 3 adults laughed and the 2 kids laughed, the Reverend started to say something.  
"You two look like the age of 2 of my children." He said looking @ the two of them. "Maybe you go to school with them." He said.  
"Possibly." Nikki told him. "But then there are many kids our age, and to find a couple, it's pretty hard." With a big amused smile, the Reverend said,  
"I see. Well, thank you for that little tip."  
"Excuse our daughters, sometimes they talk a little TOO much." Mr. Williams said looking towards them. For the rest of the time there, they just got to know the Revered, and he got to know them. Asked them questions like where they've moved from, what things they like. Just to get to know them a little bit more better. And in no time, a couple hours later, the Williams left his office heading back to their house. It seemed that the little meeting that they had was helpful towards getting used to the changes they've gone through.  
  
The next day, Sam went next door to Tatri's house and hung out there. They went up to her room for a long time. They went in the back yard to play with Alex and Mickey, watched some videos in the living room, and ended back where they started. They mostly talked about the people @ school, teachers, homework. Basically friends stuff. And what they mostly talked about was the assortment of 'boys' in their school.  
  
~Tatri's room~  
  
"So, what'd ya think of the guys here @ Lawrence?" Tatri asked excitedly.  
"They're okay I guess." Sam said looking through one of the magazines she found in Tatri's room.  
"Oh come on, you must like someone!" she said, knowing that she probably does like someone. This one guy she's met.  
"Well, I don't know if like's the word." She said swinging her legs in the air as she lay on Tatri's bed.  
"So you do like someone!" Tatri said jumping on the bed, making Sam sit up.  
"Well.." Sam tried to say.  
"Ah! I knew it! I know you do!" Tatri said getting all excited.  
  
~~Meanwhile~~  
  
The Camden house..Mary and Lucy weren't there. Robby was out with Ruthie for ice cream. Mr. Camden wasn't home @ the time. But Matt was home for a short couple day visit.  
"Hey Matt." Simon called to him while he was heading to his room. Matt was going back downstairs. "Could I ask you something?" Matt and Simon walked into Simon's room.  
"What's up?" Matt asked as Simon sat down on the foot of his bed. And Matt grabbed one of the chairs to sit on. "Any trouble?" Matt asked concerned.  
"Oh no, nothing like that." Simon reassured him. "But I was wondering..." he paused for a while.  
"Yeah.." Matt said trying to get Simon to speak.  
"Have you. have you. Have you ever met someone. And only knew them for a couple of days, but felt you really knew them?" he face changed.  
"Girl right." Matt said in a brotherly way.  
"Yea, it's a girl." Simon said smiling slightly.  
"Well, you said you've just met her?" he asked Simon.  
"Yea, only this week." Simon admitted.  
"How much do you know about her?" Matt said to him.  
"A lot! Her favorite color, sports team, sports to play, where she was born, when her birthday is, subjects in school, groups she was in @ her last school..." Matt cut him off.  
"Okay, seems like you know some stuff about her." He said rubbing his hands together. "But can you describe her to me right now?"  
"She's about my height, long wavy blackish brownish hair with red tips you can see in the sun, brown eyes, long curly eyelashes, likes to wear long pants with shirts, wears her hair up in a pony tail sometimes. If not then in a half half thing with her hair, with hair tied on the top and loose on the bottom, is right handed, and has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen." Simon finished.  
"Woa. Well, seems like the perfect girl for you. Call me when you plan the wedding." Matt said and got up from the chair. Simon followed him as well.  
"But wait, what do I do know?" Simon said stopping him and forcing Matt to sit back down in the chair.  
"Well, why don't you just ask her out? Seems like you like her a lot, I'm sure she likes you too." Matt said encouragingly.  
"Yea, I guess. But then there's her bringing her to the house. You know mom and dad want to meet her." Simon said.  
"Oh right. But hey, you only have to deal with mom and dad. Remember, Mary and Lucy doesn't live here anymore. So they can't bag on you if they think she's too good for you. Robby's fine with everyone. And Ruthie, well, she's Ruthie. So you have nothing to loose." Matt reassured his brother.  
"I guess you're right. But, I don't want to ask her out now. I mean, she just moved here." Simon told Matt.  
"Well then, just wait a little while. Don't rush it. But don't ask her too late, cause you might be too late." Matt said as Simon nodded his head in agreement.  
  
~~On the other side~~  
  
"So, who do you like!?" Tatri kept asking Sam.  
"No one." Sam said innocently.  
"Oh yes you do!" Tatri said smiling as she bumped Sam on the shoulder. "Oh come on, I know you like someone."  
"No you don't. Besides, if I did like anyone, there'd be nothing to do once you found out." Sam said.  
"Well, you can't be too sure about that." Tatri said in a sneaky way.  
  
"What are you thinking!?"  
"Nothing." Tatri lied.  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"Sam, you're mom wants you home for dinner." Mrs. Anderson called up to Tatri's room.  
"Well, I guess you'll never find out if I like anyone. Oh well!" Sam said trying to hurry out the door. "See ya!" Sam said as she headed out her door while Tatri smiled and shook her head. 


	8. beginnin of a new relationship

It was the Monday back to school, and classes went the same as usual. Sam and Nikki were finally starting to feel comfortable in Glen Oak. They were really happy about the move. It was Chorals class with Mr. M. He was just about to tell them about their new project.  
  
~Chorals Class~  
  
"Okay. So, now you know the guidelines and the different possibilities that you can do your project in." Mr. M said to his students. "Now, you can do it either ways. You and your group members can sing a song, compose music, perform a song with instruments, dance if you want to!" he heard his students chatter about the different choices. "Okay okay class. Don't get so excited just yet. There is one catch to this project. You all MUST choose 2 songs to perform any way. You shall type up a 2 page report on this artist of the songs you've chosen. And what you all thought of the songs, and why you chose it. Once you've decided the types of songs, come to me and tell me what the genre is. And I shall place all the groups with that description to go on the same days. So, you need to think of your songs somewhat quickly. All members of the group must contribute to the project. One of the songs you shall perform needs all members to be performing. The other, not everyone has to perform in it. This will be present orally to the class. So be prepared to show your presentation in front of everyone!" He said as a student passed out a rubric form with everything they'd need for the project. Some moaning went around once they found out it needed to be presented orally instead of in a report. "On the list, if you're planning on singing a song, those are some ideas of songs that you could sing. If there songs not on the list that your team would like to do, please come and see me first." He told everyone. "So, now I'm going to assign you your groups. Stand in a circle and I'll go around the room and point to where you all shall be sitting with your groups. Once I'm done with one group, those members please take a seat. The rest wait until your name is called." He started to move around the room and direct students to their new teams. Some were happy with whom they would be working with, and some were not. He went through about half the class when he came around to where Sam was sitting.  
"Nat, Logan, Matt." Mr. M said as he showed them their new seats. Then he called out 2 more groups. His next group to call out was, "Tatri, Sam." he paused to check his clipboard. "Simon." As the 3 of them took a seat, Logan leaned over to talk to Simon.  
"You must be happy man." Logan told him.  
"What do you mean?" Simon asked as he took out his notebook.  
"Dude, you get to work with 2 girls! You gotta be excited!?" Logan said.  
"Nah, I'm only excited about one girl." Simon smiled as Logan turned away and shook his head.  
  
"So guys, what do you think we should do for the project?" Tatri asked.  
"Hmm. Good question." Sam said. "Well, do you guys feel up to singin?" Sam suggested and looked @ the both of them.  
"I guess I wouldn't mind, but it's seriously not my strong part!" Simon said with a smile, trying to agree with Sam.  
"Well, it's nice you'd do anything for Sam," Tatri told Simon. He shot a friendly, 'I can believe you said that' look towards her. She replied with a 'you know it's true' look. "But, I on the other hand can't sing to save my life!"  
"Come on Tatz. Everyone can sing. You just have to put your mind to it." She opened her mouth and sang this, "I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign." In a lovely heaven like voice. "See, it's simple." Sam said while both Simon looked @ her in amazement.  
"You're voice is beautiful Sam." Simon said to her gently.  
"Thanks." Sam smiled back.  
"Yea, like I'm gonna sing like that." Tatri snickered.  
"Come on, it's not hard. I swear, we can pick a song that you can sing." Sam said as she put her arm on Tatri's shoulder.  
"Yeah, we can think of songs tonight that we all can do something to, and we'll come back tomorrow. Share our ideas, then chose 2 songs, from all of them." Simon told them his idea.  
"Yeah, that'll work." Tatri said as she nodded her head.  
"Great idea Simon." Sam said as they both smiled.  
  
RING RING RING  
  
As the class got there things and left, Simon, Sam and Tatri agreed to go with Simon's idea. So they all went off to lunch.  
  
~Lunch~  
  
"So, you excited about workin with Simon?" Tatri asked as she lingered when she said Simon.  
"What, me excited.no no no. Why would I be excited." She hit her fork and sent mashed potatoes flying into the air and landing on the guy in back of her. "Oh, sorry."  
"Yeah you're not excited @ all." Tatri said smiling.  
"So, who you workin with on the Chorals project?" Devon asked Simon and Logan @ lunch. Devon told them who he was working with. The same with Logan. But Simon wasn't really paying attention.  
"Simon? Are you okay?" Logan asked.  
"Oh yea fine." He answered.  
"So who you working with for the project?" Devon asked again.  
"Tatri and Sam." Simon told them.  
"Figures." Devon said. "I understand now why he wasn't listening to us. He's been thinking about 'you know who'." He said in a teasing voice while he and Logan laughed.  
"Ha ha, very funny guys." Simon told them.  
  
~Chorals class~  
  
The next day during their Chorals class, Mr. M said that they could just work on their projects. And that by the end of the class, they needed to tell him what their two songs were going to be. Tatri, Simon and Sam talked about their different ideas that they came up with. They shared all of their ideas to each other and then they each picked 2 songs from their lists that they wanted to do. They finally came around to a decision.  
"Okay, so we all agree on doing "Grease" by Frankie Valli?!" Tatri asked them. Simon and Sam both nodded their heads in agreement.  
"So, then what is our second song gonna be?" Sam asked looking through all the papers. "This one, not everyone has to perform. See, the Grease song, we can all sing a section of the song. And do the chorus' together. Then this song, not everyone has to do it. Seeing that Tatri doesn't want to." Sam said teasingly.  
"Hey, can I help it that I don't have a great voice like yours." She said.  
"Hmm, well, maybe you can choose one Sam." Simon asked. Sam looked through her papers and looked like a light bulb just popped up over her head.  
"I know. I can sing "Somewhere over the Rainbow" by Judy Garland!" she said. "See, I've always loved this song. But never sang it in front of anyone. And since not everyone has to perform it, I can do the singing to it." She suggested.  
"Hey, I know what I can do." Tatri started to say. "I took lessons on sign language. And I can do that off to the side as you sing it." She said happily.  
"Oh, and my older brother used to know how to work this projector for school. I can get some pictures for your background and run the projector as you sing." Simon said to them.  
"Great, then that's what we'll do!" Sam said as they all smiled @ each other.  
"Cool, I'll go tell Mr. M." Simon said getting out of his chair and walked over to the teacher.  
"This is cool. I think we're gonna have fun with this project." Sam said.  
"Oh yeah, I know you are." Tatri said with a big obvious teasing wink to Sam. Simon got back to the table and they began discussing the 2 page reports.  
"I can do the Frankie Villa one. See, my mom used to like him before. So I can get lots of info from her. So it'll be easy for me to do that." Tatri said to them.  
"Cool. Then I guess Simon and I will work together on Judy Garland." Sam said in Tatri's direction and turned to Simon to see if it was okay. She assumed it was because he was smiling when she turned. "So Simon," Sam continued to say. "Do you wanna meet after school in the library to start on the report?" she asked him.  
"Sure, why not." He agreed. For the rest of the period they talked about ways that they could do their project. It seemed to be a fun project that all the kids liked doing. It was easy to see that they were going to enjoy dong this project. Working together, and having fun @ the same time.  
  
The next day was like any other. Nikki and Sam was driven to school by there mom this time. Went to school like all the other days. Did their work in class. And finally it came down to when Simon and Sam were supposed to meet after school to do their report. Although they were in the same class together during the last period before school ended, Sam went to her locker before heading off for the library. So when she got to the library, Simon was already there waiting on one of the tables with some books stacked up.  
  
~Library~  
  
"Hey Simon." Sam said sitting down across from Simon.  
"Hey Sam. So, I grabbed some books for us to look @ today. I skimmed through this book so far." He said placing his hand on the book. "So, I thought that we could just quickly look through the books today. And find some interesting facts about her." He said as she took out her notebook to jot down notes on.  
"Okay." She said politely. They started reading through the books and talking @ the same time. It was about an hour and ½ later when they started to get their things together.  
"I'll ask my mom and dad if you can come over to my house tomorrow. So we can work on the report more. And, plan more of the details of presenting it." He suggested with a hopeful face on.  
"Sure, I'll ask my mom tonight." Sam said.  
"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then." He said starting to walk off.  
"Yeah, see ya." She said bye to him.  
  
Later that night, @ dinner she asked her mom and dad if she could go over to her friends' house to work on the project. They said that it would be okay. As long as she was home by dinner time.  
  
~~Meanwhile~~  
  
At dinner, Simon also asked his parents that night after dinner about tomorrow.  
  
"Hey mom, dad." He said opening their bedroom door.  
"Yes." Mrs. Camden said.  
"I was wondering." He started off. "I have this Chorals project for school. And if it'd be okay, it I bring my friend over after school to work on it. It's Sam. The new girl I've been talking about." He said fussing with his fingers.  
"Oh yes, who could forget Sam that you talk about all the time." Mr. Camden said.  
"Eric." Mrs. Camden nudged him.  
"Come one mom. We'll be doing work. And you can even supervise is to make sure." Simon said.  
"Why, why should we supervise you guys?" Mrs. Camden asked.  
"Well, when one of us wants to bring a friend over from school and dad doesn't want us to, it usually means that he's thinking we won't be doing our work." Simon admitted. "It's been like that from Matt." He said again.  
"Okay, okay. But as long as everyone in the house gets to meet her, then okay. You can bring her over." Mr. Camden agreed.  
"Great, thanks dad. Thanks mom." He said hugging his mom and dad.  
"Hmm." Mrs. Camden said going back to her magazine while her husband went back to his book as well. "Think he's serious about her?"  
"Oh yeah." He said turning a page.  
  
That same night Tatri called Sam to ask about how much work Simon and she got done with the report.  
"Well, what did you guys talk about?" she asked very interested to hear what happened.  
"Nothing really." Sam answered while she put on a c.d.  
"Oh come on, you're holdin back on me."  
"Forget it Tatri. Oh, do you wanna come with me to Simon's tomorrow? We're gonna work on the report together." Sam told her.  
"Nah, I think I'll work by myself for the rest of the week. Besides, I think you two might work better without me." And maybe work on some other things, she didn't add.  
  
So the next day, after English class, Simon had to go and check on his grade in another class. While Sam went to her locker and met Simon outside of the school.  
  
"Hey, you're here already." Simon said walking through the door and seeing Sam.  
"Yeah, but only for a while." They started walking down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk.  
"So, do you live close by?" Simon asked her.  
"Nah, not too far away. Sometimes my sister and I walk to school in the morning. So, we live pretty close." She told Simon. For the walk to his house, Sam turned around hearing someone following them. But for the most part, they talked about school and other stuff. Just to keep it from being totally silence. As they got up to his doorway, he told Sam,  
"Okay, if my family seems a little worried. Or uncomfortable, or even weird. Just don't mind that." He said as he turned the door knob.  
"Don't worry, it's just like mines." They both smiled and laughed.  
  
~Camden house~  
  
"Hey. Is anyone home?" Simon called out as both he and Sam walked through the door. Then they both saw people coming from all directions to meet them. They saw his mom and dad come from upstairs, Matt come out of the living room, and Robby and Ruthie walk from the kitchen out.  
"Hi, you must be Samantha." Mrs. Camden said politely as she shook her hand. "I'm Simon's mom."  
"Hi Mrs. Camden." Sam replied. She looked over to their dad and widened her eyes.  
"Reverend Camden?" Sam asked in astonishment.  
"Samantha?" he replied.  
"You 2 know each other?" Simon asked as everyone including himself looking confused.  
"This is Samantha. Her and her family, they're the new family that's going to be part of my church. I met them the other day." He said. "It's nice to see you again Sam."  
"You too." She smiled.  
"And this is Matt, our oldest son." Mrs. Camden patted him on the back.  
"Hi." Sam waved to him.  
"Ruthie, and this is Robby." Mr. Camden finished.  
"Nice to meet all of you." Sam said. As everyone smiled to each other, she also said to them, "But you all can just call me Sam."  
"Would you two like some snacks while you work?" Mrs. Camden asked them.  
"Yeah, that'll be great mom." Simon answered. With a few seconds of silence, Simon said to them, "Well, guys, Sam and I better start working on our project." He said to them.  
"This way Sam." He gestured in the direction of the living room. While they started to walk over to the rest started to whisper to each other.  
"So, she's the one?" Mr. Camden bent down to ask Ruthie.  
"Yep, she's the one." She said. "Do you think she'll last with Simon? Or will she throw him off on the curb to rot?" her dad gave her a weird look and answered.  
"Well, from what I learned about her and her family, she's a great kid. I think things'll be just fine." He said as they both went upstairs.  
"Think they'll last?" Robby asked Matt folding his arms.  
"I think they will." Matt answered. "Bet you 10 bucks they will." Matt said.  
"You're one." Robby said as they shook hands in agreement. Matt then followed them into the living room. Sam sat on one side of the table, and Simon sat on the other. Matt sat down next to Simon and whispered to him,  
"So, is this the girl you've been talking about?" he asked.  
"Yeah, isn't she great!?" he said trying to make sure she didn't hear. She noticed Matt walked in, but was busy unpacking all the books they got from the library to listen.  
"So, do you think you might try to head on over to that side of the table, huh?" Matt asked in a sly way. When Simon gave him a look that said, 'will you just get out!' he said,  
"Okay, I'm leaving." And left the room. Soon after that, Mrs. Camden walked in and placed a tray with 2 glasses of lemonade with a pitcher next to them. Along with a bowl of chips also on the tray.  
"So, what are you 2 walking on?" she asked.  
"Oh, we're doing a report on Judy Garland." Sam replied with a smile.  
"That sounds great. Well, call me if you need anything." She said then left the room to walk up the stairs.  
"Sorry bout that Sam." Simon told her. "I told you they'd be a little.strange today."  
"Don't worry, they're cool." She said with a smile. With that they started discussing more about the project. Ways they could figure out how to sing the songs perform it, and when they could practice. The work time went really well. And soon it was time for dinner @ the Camden house and dinner @ the Williams house as well.  
"I really gotta go." Sam said as she packed her bag up. Mostly everyone was down stairs by now getting ready for dinner.  
"Well, you're welcome to stay for dinner Sam." Mrs. Camden offered.  
"Thank you so much. But I promised my mom that I'll be home in time for dinner. And I'm already a little late." Sam said.  
"Well, I'll get you the phone so you can call her." Mr. Camden said as he went to fetch it for her. But she couldn't tell her that she had a cell phone with her.  
"Hey cool, you have a cell phone." Matt said.  
"Oh yeah, got it a while back." Sam said as she dialed her house's number. She talked to her mom, and soon hung up the phone.  
"Here you go." Mr. Camden said coming back to the front of the house. "Sorry, but someone just had to say goodnight to Peter. When she's probably going to call him back after dinner." He said looking towards Ruthie.  
"Hey, I had to say bye to my sweetheart." She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well, I better get going." She said.  
"I'll take you home Sam." Mrs. Camden offered to drive.  
"Oh, no thanks though." She said as Mrs. Camden put her jacket back. "I don't live that far from here, so I can walk home." She insisted.  
"I'll walk you home then." Simon said anxiously.  
"Great. It was nice meeting you all. And good to see you again Mr. Camden."  
"Goodnight Sam." They all called behind her as Simon and Sam walked out the door.  
"I think they'll do well together." Matt told Robby as Ruthie, Mr. and Mrs. Camden walked into the kitchen for dinner.  
"I don't know about that Matt." He told him.  
"Well, let's just say I got a hunch." Matt smiled and they both walked to the kitchen.  
  
As they got out to the sidewalk of Simon's house, Sam told him,  
"I had fun today Simon. You're family is cool. I think they're great." She said to him.  
"Well, that's only one a good day." They both laughed. They crossed the street at the house next to Simon's and walked down the other side of the road for a while.  
"Today was fun. @ school, and after school." Sam said and looked to Simon and smiled.  
"Yeah, but my favorite part was after school." He replied. They walked a little more, as the sky darkened slowly. They finally got about 6 or 7 houses down the street from Simon's when Sam told him.  
"Well, thanks for walking me home." She said and stopped in front of a house.  
"No way, you live here?" he said shocked.  
"Yep, and Tatri lives next door." She said pointing to her house.  
"Yeah, I knew about Tatri. But, I didn't know about you. Cool." He said.  
"Well, I better go inside." He walked her to the front door. "Thanks again Simon. Oh, and my mom agreed that if you and Tatri wanted to come over to start rehearsing tomorrow you can." She told him.  
"Great, I'll ask my parents tonight and tell you tomorrow. Night Sam." He said.  
"See ya Simon." She told him with a smile. And she walked in her house. Simon walked on back to his side of the street, and walked home happily. When we walked into the kitchen, he had a smile on his face and actually was whistling.  
"Yep, I am so gonna win this bet." Matt whispered to Robby.  
"Isn't Sam just great!" he said to them.  
"Yeah, she seems very sweet and nice." Mrs. Camden said.  
"I like her. She's cool. She's cool enough for you to hang out with. Although, you could hang out with her, but why she's hanging out with you is beyond me." Ruthie told him.  
"Well thanks for your approval, but I think I can decide if we want to hang out with each other by ourselves." He told her.  
"Suit yourself." She replied.  
  
Both Simon and Sam told their familes about how it went when they were working on the report. Especially Sam, who seemed to talk more about Simon then she did the report.  
"She likes him, I can tell." Nikki whispered to her mom.  
"Oh, is that so." She replied.  
"Yeah, you can tell by the way she keeps goin on and on about him. It's like this major sign." She told her. So they listened to Sam talk about the things she likes about Simon and why he's such a great friend.  
"So Simon and Tatri might be coming over after school tomorrow to work on the project." Sam told her mom and dad.  
"Okay, this way I get to meet this Simon you can't stop talking about." Mr. Williams, Mrs. Williams and Nikki both laughed @ that while Sam just sat there with a strange look on her face. 


	9. sing and dance your hearts out

The next day after school the 3 of them all walked together to Sam's house to work on their songs and the singing.  
  
~Sam's house~  
  
"Hey guys, we're back." Sam called out to everyone. Nikki already got picked up by their dad, and came running down the stairs to meet this mystery Simon. Their dad and mom came out for the same reason too.  
"Mom dad, this is Simon. And you guys already know Tatri." She told them.  
"Hi Tatri." Mrs. Williams said as she smiled. "And it's lovely to meet you Simon." She said.  
"We've heard so much about you." Mr. Williams said as he shook his hand. "That's quite a handshake you got there." He said to him.  
"Thank you sir." Simon nodded.  
"Oh, this is my little sister Nikki." Sam said standing behind her and putting her arms on her shoulders.  
"It's nice to finally see this Simon guy that Sam and Tatri keep talking about on the phone @ night." Nikki told him and he smiled.  
"Nikki." Sam nudged her arm. "Well, we better get to work. We have a lot of practicing to do. And if you guys don't mind, could you not come and watch." She whispered to them. "They kinda don't like to sing, so singing in front of you guys won't be any good. Especially for Tatri." She said to them. They nodded as Mrs. Williams went into the kitchen and back out. She was carrying a tray like the one Mrs. Camden had. Except this one had plumeria flowers on it. They got that from Hawaii on one of their visits. It had some snacks for them to munch on while they worked.  
  
~Living room~  
  
"Okay, so this is how we can do it." Sam said as they all sat down in the living room. "We can do either song first. It doesn't really matter. But for the Grease song, I thought we might all sing a part of the song. And if you guys don't want to, I can sing an extra verse or two. Then we all sing the chorus. While someone is singing solo, the other 2 can do a choreographic dance in the back. I can make up the dance. Since singing and dancing are kinda my thing." She told them.  
"That's a great idea!" Simon told her with a smile.  
"Yeah, that'll really work out!" Tatri agreed.  
"So, let's start dividing the song up into sections. Which part do you guys want to sing?" she asked and they got to work. They then decided that Tatri would do the first verse because it was quite easy to sing. Simon would do the 2nd and Sam would do the 3rd. Then the verse after the 2nd chorus they would all sing with different rotation of echoes. Then Sam would just sing the last solo verse and then they will finish it off with the fading chorus. So it was time to start singing.  
"Okay, Tatri, you go first." Sam said to her.  
"Uh uh sister. No way hozay." She said shaking her head and holding her hands up.  
"Oh come on, it's not hard. Here, I'll sing it with you." They started to sing it while Simon just looked @ Sam in amusement. Then Sam sang Simon's verse with him too.  
"Simon, you have a good singing voice. It's very hearty." Sam told him.  
"Thanks, so do you. Except your voice is like an angels." He said smiling @ her. She smiled too.  
"Oooooo! It's about to get hott up hea!" Tatri whispered to Sam. They continued to practice the song over and over. They did it about 5 more times with the c.d. to practice the rhythm and beat of it. They got it down pretty well actually. After that, Sam practiced singing 'Somewhere over the Rainbow' while Tatri did her sign language sitting down watching.  
  
If happy little bluebirds fly Beyond the rainbow Why, oh why can't I?  
  
Sam finished the song as Simon and Tatri clapped for her. "That was great Sam!" Tatri told her giving her a high five. "Thanks. I always liked singing that song." She told her. "I think you did it really well Sam." Simon said to her as they both smiled. It was just about time for Simon and Tatri to be heading home, so they got everything back to normal. "Ya know guys, tomorrow if you can come over maybe around 11 to work on the choreography for the song. That'll be good, so then we can have this thing worked out by the time we have to present it." Sam told them as the 3 of them walked on over to the door. Sam opened the door for them when Simon said, "Yeah, I probably can come over around then." "Me too." Tatri said. So they all decided to come back to Sam's house to work on the project tomorrow. They said bye to each other, and Simon and Tatri left. "Well, I think that it went well today Sammy." Mrs. Williams told her as she stood in the kitchen doorway. "Yeah, it did go well." Sam smiled and headed back up stairs.  
  
The next day the 3 met again the next day almost around lunch time. They worked again in the living room with all the furniture moved out of the way. The only thing that was there was the carpet and a c.d. player on a small table. The other things were moved away so that they could work on their dance for the song.  
"How about I play the song, and do the whole dance for you guys to see. So you'll know what to do?" Sam said as she pressed the PLAY button on the player. The song started to play and Sam started to dance. She danced like it was her job to!  
"Man, I didn't know she was this good of dancer! I knew she danced, but I didn't know this well!" Tatri told Simon as they both watched.  
"Yeah, she's really good." He said back to her. When the song finished, Sam ended in a pose that would include the other 2 along with it.  
  
"That was great Sammy!" Tatri told her.  
"You were awesome." Simon clapped along with Tatri.  
"Thanks guys. So what do you think? Do you think it's good?" she asked.  
"Great, the dance is great. But I can't do that!" Tatri exclaimed. "Pfft, like I'm gonna be able to move my body like you?!" she told her.  
"That's true Sam. I don't think I'll be able to do that either." Simon said. "And I'm less custom do dancing then girls." He joked.  
"Nah, you guys can do fine." Sam said. "Okay, Tatz, you're doin the first verse. So you don't have to dance while you're singing. You can walk around, and do whatever. But don't have to dance with us. So only Simon and I will be dancing." Sam looked towards Simon.  
"Okay with me." He said.  
"Okay. So Simon, this is how it's gonna go." She started to show him the moves with the arms. And the bump with the shoulders that she did before. It wasn't that hard, and it was fun to do @ the same time. So Simon got most of the first verse down. And this went on for the most part of the day. Whenever someone had their solo, the other two were learning the dance. Then the chorus was pretty much the same dance for the whole song. So Sam taught the 2 of them the entire dance. They mostly got it down. But a few more practices and they would be set!  
  
As Simon, Sam and Tatri practiced in the living room, Nikki was on the phone watching them from the stairs.  
"See, my sisters working on her Chorals project with her 2 other teammates. Her best friend and then her boyfriend." Nikki said into the phone.  
"She has a boyfriend?" she heard from the other side of the phone.  
"Well, not really a boyfriend, but it's obvious that she likes him a lot." Nikki said. Then her friend answered back.  
"Really? That's just like my brother. This girl he met, she's cool and all. But he just can't get her off his mind. Last night, I heard him say in his sleep: You're so cool, you're the greatest. I know he was talking about her!" they both giggled and continued to talk as Nikki walked back upstairs.  
  
They took breaks here and there to talk about school, teachers, anything really. Music, places to hang. They decided that they would work on it for the whole week @ school. Soon the 2 of them left. And went on home because it was getting close to dinner.  
  
The next day was Sunday, and Sam's family went to their new church. Their first Sunday @ their church, they were obviously excited to get to know everyone.  
  
~Church~  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Mrs. Williams said turning to see a lady standing by her.  
"No, no it was me. I'm sorry." They both smiled. Then the two women's family came walking up behind them.  
"Hey Sam." Simon smiled.  
"Hi Simon." She told him back.  
"It's nice to see you again Sam." Mrs. Camden told her.  
"And good to see you Simon." Mrs. Williams said. The 2 mothers turned to each other and both said @ the same time,  
"You know my daughter/son?" they smiled and laughed.  
"Oh, how's everyone doing?" Mr. Camden came walking up to them. "Hey guys." He was talking to his own family. "Good to see you too." He directed to the Williams.  
"Sam, you never told me that Simon was the Reverend's son!" Mrs. Williams exclaimed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry mom. I found out last a couple of days ago." Sam said as she looked up to her mom.  
"Well, it's nice to meet you all." Mrs. Williams said. Both families introduced themselves to each other. While the 2 youngest girls came walking up one after the other.  
"Mom, where do we sit?" Nikki asked, not noticing Ruthie standing on the other side.  
"Nikki?" Ruthie asked.  
"Ruthie!? You go to this church too?" she asked.  
"Yeah, my dad's the Reverend." Ruthie said.  
"You know Ruthie?" Mr. Williams asked his daughter.  
"Yeah! She's my new friend from school. Hey, I didn't know that Simon was your brother."  
"And I didn't know Sam was yours!" they said as they walked off together and went to the front of the church.  
"Well, we all better get seated." Mrs. Camden said as they all followed. The Camden family sat in the front row of the church, while the Williams sat right behind them. Simon sat diagonally in front of Sam, so that he could turn back to her and smile once in a while. They went through the church service and found it very interesting. The Williams thought of this church to be a very good one! And was happy they decided to go with this one. After the church service, the Camden parents, and the Williams parents mingled and talked together. While Ruthie and Nikki went off. Ruthie went to go introduce Nikki to all her church friends she had there. While Simon and Sam went outside to talk a little bit.  
"This was really great." Sam told Simon.  
"Yeah, I like coming to church." He said. "And it doesn't just have to do with the fact that my dad's the Reverend." He said and they both chuckled. They talked for the rest of the morning, and soon the 2 families decided they'd go out to dinner together. Everyone was happy about it, and especially Simon and Sam were!  
  
It was the first full week of December when all the students had the whole week to work on their projects. They could also go to the dance studio, choir room, or stay in the room to work on it. Sam, Simon and Tatri usually chose to go to another room to practice singing or dancing. Instead of doing in front of everyone else. So on Monday and Tuesday, during class they went to the choir room to practice their solos. Wednesday and Thursday they went to the dance studio to practice the choreography on 'Grease' so that they'll have it all down by the time it came to present. And while this was all going on, Tatri was working on her share of the report, and memorizing the sign language for 'Somewhere over the Rainbow.' Sam went over the dance and the singing @ home. And Simon asked Matt how to get the pictures and background to work so that he'd be able to work the projector in class. He finally got it down where he could load and unload the machine by himself. Friday, it was a 'work day' in class. Where no one was able to work on their project. He was announcing what groups would be going when. And they all found out on Friday. Mr. M told Sam, Simon and Tatri that they'd be doing 'Somewhere over the Rainbow' on Monday when they came to school. And that they could to 'Grease' on Tuesday. So they knew when they would be able to do their performance for the class.  
  
Saturday they all had something to do. As for Sam, she went back to Patterson to see her old friends. They called her up earlier in the week to see if she could hang out with them for a while. They talked about how school was for everyone. And Sam's friends wanted to know how school was for her in Glen Oak. So she told them, and that's basically what they talked about.  
"So, any guy friends?" Misty asked Sam.  
"Yeah, but only a couple." She told them. They were eating lunch when she took a sip of her drink, and said something again. "But, you guys know me. I'm not the one to go out of my way to meet guys."  
"We know, but anything is possible!" Rachel said to them. They continued talking about the subject of 'guys'. And yet again, the question was directed to Sam.  
"Come on Sammy. You must like @ least one guy!" Ashley said to her.  
"Well, maybe I do." She replied.  
"And that would be." Misty's voice lingered.  
"Well, he's in a few of my classes. And I've been working on a project with him. He's really nice, and cool." She said. "His name is Simon, which you all must know!" they all laughed.  
"Well, if you like him, then he must be someone great." Rachel said.  
"What do you mean, if I like someone?" Sam asked.  
"It's just that," Ashley started to say. "You don't really think about guys too much. Not as much as we do." They all smiled. "So if you actually admit that you like someone, then you have to totally be into him." She finished.  
"I think I am into him." she said quietly to herself.  
  
On Sunday, they went to church again. This time, Reverend Camden introduced the Williams to the whole church.  
  
~Church~  
  
"Well, I'd like to take this time to introduce a new family to the church. If you may please come up to the front, Mr. and Mrs. Williams and family." He said as the 4 of them walked up. He handed them something that he told them to take home. That it was from the church and that they were happy that they were know part of the church family. The Reverend introduced all of them by name to everyone in church. After that, he gestured them to take a seat. The service went well again. This Sunday, Mr. and Mrs. Williams went with Mr. and Mrs. Camden to meet other parents in the church. While Simon, Sam, Ruthie, and Nikki all went outside. They all stayed together, and just talked about anything.  
  
"Ya know Sam, if Simon saw you more, he'd really be in love with you!" Simon choked on his cup of punch and just stared @ his sister. "Yeah, see, he's already in love with you, but if he saw you more, hey, you just may get proposed!" Sam smiled as she blushed a little, and Nikki just giggled. As Ruthie took a sip of her punch, she stopped and said, "Hey, what was that for?" Simon had slightly tapped her back while she was drinking.  
"It was so that it would go down faster." Simon said as the brother and sister exchanged looks.  
"Don't worry, Sam's just like that." Nikki said.  
"Huh?" Sam said.  
"Ya know, you always talk about what you and Simon did today, or what Simon said that was funny, or how you always talk on the phone about Simon. It's like you're obsessed with Simon." Nikki said and Sam whacked her shoulder. "And that was for?!" Nikki said rubbing her arm.  
"Oh, I thought I saw a little bug on your arm." Sam said to her as she gave her a 'knock it off' look.  
"Geez, older siblings." Ruthie said.  
"Yep, can't live with them, want to live without them!" Nikki said as the 2 girls ran off somewhere.  
"Ruthie, wonderful kid. Really." Simon said as they both laughed.  
"Ah, Nikki. Never knows how to keep her mouth shut." Sam said. They talked for a while until Sam and Nikki had to go. 


	10. performance day

Monday came around pretty fast. And it was the day to present their song, 'Somewhere over the Rainbow'. So Simon brought this disk that he had all the backgrounds on, and was going to use it with the projector. Tatri was ready with the memorized sign language. And Sam of course was ready to sing her heart out. There were 6 groups going today, and they were the last group to go. So they sat back and watched all the other groups do their presentation, and awaited their turn to shine. Finally there was just enough time left in class to do their presentation. While some of the other students set up a microphone system for Sam to use, they started out explaining about the song, and who had recorded it. They gave a few highlights they put into the report, and soon it was time for the singing to begin!  
  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I've dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby  
  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream of  
Really do come true After this the music that they redid changed a little bit. It was shorter and more hip hoppy-ish. So then, the sentences changed from long big ones, to shorter ones. With the background that Simon did was working fine. And Tatri's sign language was going great too. Sam began to move around the front of the room where they were performing. The whole class then started to get into the song, and clapped along with it.  
Somewhere  
Over the rainbow  
Way-up-high  
There's a  
Land that I've dreamed of  
Once  
In a lullaby  
  
Somewhere  
Over the rainbow  
Skies-are-blue  
And the  
Dreams that you dare to dream of  
Do really do  
Come true  
  
Someday I'll wish  
Upon a star  
And wake up where  
The clouds are far  
Behind me..  
Where trouble melts  
Like lemon drops  
Away up high  
Above the chimney tops is  
Where you'll find me  
  
Somewhere  
Over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
Birds fly  
Over the rainbow  
Then why  
Oh why can't I?  
  
If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Then why, why can't I?  
  
After that, the whole class was clapping for them. Sam had a big smile on her face. Simon and Tatri came to stand next to Sam, when Mr. M came up to the front of the class.  
"Well, that was quite a presentation! Good job!" he said talking to Simon, Sam, and Tatri. They all smiled @ each other, and knew they did a good job. On Tuesday, it was the same this way. Some of the students had helped set up the microphones. This time they were using the head pieces so that they could also dance as well. The song started, and they all walked into their place.  
  
Tatri: I saw my problems and I'll see the light  
  
We got a lovin' thing, we gotta feed it right  
  
There ain't no danger we can go too far  
  
We start believin' now that we can be who we are - grease is the word  
  
While this singing was going on, Simon and Sam was dancing in the back of Tatri as she walked around to sing. Simon and Sam started to dance off with the first line like this: The started from opposite sides and walked in the middle and crossed each other and stopped about one foot away from each other. They did a body wave with Sam in the front and Simon in back, in front of each other. (to the line, 'we got a lovin thing) with a bump of each shoulder, then they turned in opposite directions. They did movements with their arms and switched positions of their legs to turn and walk. After Tatri sang the line, grease is the word, they all did a rotation turn of Tatri @ the top of the triangle, Simon and Sam in the back. Then Tatri turned to be on the right side, Sam on the left, and Simon turned to do his solo. Simon: They think our love is just a growin' pain  
  
Why don't they understand? It's just a cryin' shame  
  
Their lips are lyin', only real is real  
  
We stop the fight right now, we got to be what we feel - grease is the word  
  
With a punch, punch of their fists towards the groups and a shuffle of their feet, they did about 4 measures of dance moves. More dancing came, and the class finally started clapping, and singing along with the song. Chorus: Grease is the word, is the word that you heard (dance moves: a snake movement with upper body, 2 elbow jabs one after the other and clap.)  
  
It's got groove, it's got meaning (dance moves: 2 body waves and Sam and Tatri did hip bumps during the instrument/music part. While Simon bent with his hands on his knees and swayed from side to side.)  
  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion (dance moves: shuffles of the feet with claps to the music, and when it came to 'motion' the did a wave like gesture with their hands)  
  
Grease is the way we are feeling (dance moves: criss cross' of feet, and turns with hits in the air.) Sam: We take the pressure, and we throw away conventionality, belongs to yesterday  
  
There is a chance that we can make it so far  
  
We start believin' now that we can be who we are~grease is the word Chorus: Grease is the word, is the word that you heard  
  
It's got groove, it's got meaning  
  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
  
Grease is the way we are feeling Everyone with echo: This is a life of illusion, lack of control  
  
Laced with confusion - what're we doin' here? Sam: We take the pressure, and we throw away conventionality, belongs to yesterday  
  
There is a chance that we can make it so far  
  
We start believin' now that we can be who we are~grease is the word Chorus: Grease is the word, is the word that you heard  
  
It's got groove, it's got meaning  
  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
  
Grease is the way we are feeling Grease is the word, is the word that you heard  
  
It's got groove, it's got meaning  
  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
  
Grease is the way we are feeling  
  
Grease is the word, is the word, is the word... They then ended in a pose. Simon in the middle bent on his one knee, and his other leg sticking out. Sam with her 2 hands leaning on her knees. And Tatri with her 2 hands pointing out to the class, not entirely standing up straight. The class jumped up from their seats and started cheering like crazy! The 3 of them were so happy, all they could do was smile, and smile some more. The next 2 days were basically a review of the different music styles, and music history facts. So it was kinda like a study hall basically. Then on Friday, which was the 14th of December, there was an assembly in the gym. So all the students huddled in there and found their seats. The gym slowly became silent as their principal went up to the microphone which was placed in the middle of the gym. "Well, this has been a fine beginning of the school year." Mrs. Stevens started to say. "And to start off this Christmas spirit, the school council has planned to have a Christmas dance!" she said and whispers went around in the gym. "Now, it will be different from the years before. This year, the dance shall be on Christmas Eve." She said. "So that we'd have the real Christmas feel in it! It will be on a Monday night starting from around 7 to 10 or 11. I know some of you may be going to visit families, or is busy that day and cannot attend, but if you aren't busy. We encourage all of you to join us here!" she said. Mrs. Stevens put on a somewhat disappointed face and continued to speak into the mic. "But, this year, we will not be getting out of school that early. We shall be going on Winter Vacation on Wednesday 20th next week." She talked more about the schedule for the dance, and why we aren't going to be able to get out of school early this year. After that, the school then went on to their classes that they had @ the time.  
  
Saturday and Sunday were the same. Tatri and Sam hung out on Saturday, and they both went to church on Sunday. Tatri missed the last 2 weeks of church because her family had to see her aunt that was sick in the hospital. But now their aunt was out, and they were able to go back to church. 


	11. obsticles uh oh

That Monday, they went back to school and it was recess time. Tatri and Sam were @ there lockers, when they heard everyone talking about the dance.  
  
"Whoa, it's like it's the dance season." Sam said looking around her.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't like this last year. I guess because the dance is out of school, and it's later @ night. They had this thing last year that it couldn't go until 11. So I guess everyone's pumped about it." She told Sam. From around the corner, Simon and Devon stood there looking around the hall.  
"So, should I ask her now?" Simon said.  
"Ask who what?" Devon said, a little lost about what Simon was talking about.  
"Ya know, should I ask Sam to the Winter Dance!?" he said.  
"Oh, that thing. Yeah, why not." Devon told her. Then they saw this buy walk up to Sam and Tatri @ their lockers.  
"Simon, check it out." Devon pointed in their direction.  
"What's going on?" Simon said, sort of worried.  
  
~Girls locker~  
  
"Hey, Sam." He said. It was Christian from her French and Science class.  
"Hi Christian." Sam said. And with that, Tatri told Sam that she'd be right back. She had noticed Simon and Devon @ the corner, so she went over there.  
"Hey there Simon." Tatri said to him in a shaky voice.  
"What are they talking about?" Simon asked, still worried.  
"I don't know, but by the looks of it, it could be 50% good, and 50% bad." She said. Once Christian left, Tatri came back and told her that one of the teachers wanted to see her during the time she was gone.  
"So, what happened between you and Christian?" Tatri asked Sam.  
"Oh, nothing. He just wanted to know the French homework. That's all." She said as she put a folder in her locker.  
"Oh, okay." Tatri said and held a thumb up to Simon behind her back.  
"Looks like everything's good Simon." Devon said.  
"So, go and ask her now! Before something else like this happens." Devon said pushing Simon forward. Simon walked up to Tatri and Sam calmly.  
"Hey guys." He said.  
"Hey Simon." Sam smiled @ him.  
"Hi Simon. Well, I gotta go.and.get to class early. See ya guys." Tatri said and winked to Sam. Sam just looked back @ Tatri, and shrugged. Tatri stopped off by Devon and them 2 watched Simon and Sam. They nodded to Simon to ask Sam the question.  
"So Sam, ummm...I was wondering..." he said.  
"Yes?" she said as she put away another question. He figured he'd just go out and ask it already.  
"Do you think you might wanna...go to." he said. She smiled towards her locker. She slowly closed it and turned around. She said to him,  
"Yes!?"  
"Do you think you might..wanna go to...go to the dance with me?" he finally said it! She was so shocked and happy @ the same time.  
"Yes, I'd love to go with you Simon." She said sweetly.  
"You would?! Great." He said. And with that, Devon and Tatri both yelled and said, "YES!" Simon and Sam heard and turned to face them. Devin and Tatri then smiled and shrugged their shoulders. While Simon and Sam just smiled and looked towards the ground from a little embarrassment.  
  
That night, they both went home to tell their family about the news.  
  
~Williams house~  
  
"Hey mom, hey dad." Sam said as she sat down @ the table. Nikki said the prayer, and then Sam started to tell them. "So, guess what?!" she told them.  
"What Sam." The mom answered.  
"Simon and I are gonna go to the Winter dance with each other." She said happily.  
"That's great Sammy. Simon seems like a really nice boy." Mr. Williams said to her.  
"So it's alright if I go?" she said to them.  
"Of course sweetie. You can go, so when's the dance?" she asked. Sam hesitated to answer.  
"Well, it's on Christmas Eve. And it's gonna be from like 7 to.uh.11." She said to them.  
"Oh...well. If you want to go, then we think you should. It's good that you're trying new things here in Glen Oak." Mr. Williams said.  
"Thanks dad, thanks mom!" Sam said. The 2 parents smiled as Nikki just giggled.  
  
~Camden house~  
  
"Amen." They all said.  
"So, mom, dad." Simon started to say. "Do you think that I could to go my schools' Winter Dance?" he asked.  
"Sure, when is it?" Mrs. Camden asked.  
"It's on Christmas Eve. They changed it this year. It's from around 7 to 11." He told them. Mr. and Mrs. Camden exchanged looks to each other.  
"Well, do you really want to go?" Mr. Camden asked.  
"Yeah, I do." He replied.  
"Well then, I think that you can go." Mr. Camden said looking @ Simon.  
"Thanks dad." Simon said eating his dinner.  
"Anyone special you think you might want to go with?" Mrs. Camden asked, trying to find out who that girl was, which was why he wanted to go so badly.  
"Well, um, I asked Sam to the dance." He said looking @ everyone. "So we're gonna go together."  
"Well, I think Sam is a very nice young lady. I hope you guys have fun." Mr. Camden smiled. They all ate their dinner and talked about everyone's day.  
  
The next day @ school was like any other. Classes were the same, did work, got homework, teacher didn't change overnight. You could say that school was almost the same everyday. It was after school when Sam was @ her locker. Simon went to go find Devon and would meet Sam back @ her locker. While Tatri was held back in English to talk to their teacher about the assignment she turned in. While Sam was @ her locker, she was taking out and putting back in different books and folders. Then out of nowhere, these 2 hands covered her eyes and a voice said to her,  
"Guess who?" she could tell it was a guy's voice. But not Simon, because she could tell Simon's voice any day.  
"Who is this?" she asked, somewhat confused of who it would be.  
"It's me." The voice said. He took his hands off of her eyes, and put it down by his side. Through Sam's mirror that she had put up in her locker, she had seen who it was. And when she looked in her locker, her eyes widened with disbelief. She spun around so fast and said,  
"David?" she said.  
"Yep, it's me Sam!" he said hugging her. "So have you missed me?" he said to her.  
"Woa, woa, woa, what are you doing here?" she said shaking her head, still in disbelief.  
"What do you mean what am I doing here?" he said back to her.  
"Hey." Tatri said walking up to the two of them. "Anything wrong?" she said in a loud voice, worried that this guy might be bothering her. And with that loud voice, whatever students that was in the hallway @ the time turned around towards her.  
"Who's this?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Well, aren't you a pretty young lady." David said to Tatri as she just stared @ him. "But not as pretty as my Sammy." He said touching her shoulder. "Okay." Tatri said looking @ the two. Sam jerked her shoulder back and said, "I'm not yours David." Sam said angry.  
"Of course you are, ever since we were kids."  
"No I wasn't-"she got cut off by him.  
"Yes you are, you just forgot or something." He said. And by this time, almost everyone in the halls was looking towards them. Simon then turned the corner to see what was going on. He stood there for a minute, thinking about who this might be talking to Sam and Tatri.  
"I've never gone out with you. And I never will." Sam said getting even angrier. "Don't you get it?" she said. And without thinking about what Sam said, David responded with,  
"So, this Winter Dance. Since we're going out, how about I take you?" he said in a normal calm voice.  
"No, how about you don't." Sam said.  
"Well." he paused to think. "Why not?" and with that Simon came up walking in front of Sam and blocked her from David. He said to him,  
"Because I am." Simon told him firmly.  
"Oh I get it; you paid this goof ball to trick me." David said. Simon just turned his head to the side and said to David,  
"Look, she obviously doesn't want to talk to you. So why don't you just get lost." Simon said.  
"Fine, I'll go for now. See ya later Sammy." David said as he turned to walk away.  
"I'm sorry about that guys." Sam said quietly as Simon turned around to look @ her.  
"Eh, there ain't no show here people." Tatri said loudly as she waved everyone to go away.  
"Who was that guy?" Simon asked worried.  
"He's David. He used to go to school with me ever since I moved to Patterson when I was little." Sam explained.  
"And this should mean." Tatri said.  
"From the first year I went to school with him, he always thought that I liked him. That I liked him enough that we went out. But I never even liked him. And never would go out with him. But he just wouldn't get the picture that I didn't like him. So he went around thinking I did. About a year or 2 ago, he and his family moved. I don't know where to, but I know he moved." She said. "But I guess I know where he moved to know." She said looking in the direction that he walked off into.  
"Don't worry." Simon said to her. "I'm not gonna let that guy bother you." He said caringly. They smiled @ each other.  
  
For the next 2 days Sam tried to look out for David in between classes and before and after school. When she did see him, he'd wave to her and smile like they actually were going out. All she could do was just turn away and roll her eyes. On Thursday they had a small assembly in the gym, being the last day of school until Winter Break begins.  
  
~Camden house~  
  
After dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Camden wanted to talk to everyone, so they all went into the living room. With that, their parents started to tell them something.  
"Well guys," Mrs. Camden said. "We have some good news!" she said putting her hands together. "Since it is the Christmas time, Mary, Matt, and Lucy are going to come and stay for a few days here." She said.  
"Cool." Ruthie said.  
"Matt and Mary are coming tomorrow night. And Lucy Kevin and will be coming on Saturday night. They'll all be staying her until next week Thursday." Mr. Camden said. "So, you guys might have a tight fit in the house, but we'll do." Everyone got excited about the family coming back. Except Matt's wife, who was going to stay with her side of the family for Christmas. After that, the kids were able to do whatever. So they all went upstairs and just hung out in their rooms. After about a half on hour, Ruthie came downstairs to get a drink of water. When she stopped by the front door and looked out the window.  
"Come down everyone!!" she yelled. Then everyone ran down to see what was happening.  
"What, what is it?" Mrs. Camden asked.  
"Look!" she pointed to the window. Mr. Camden pulled over the shades that were blocking the window. And then they all saw snow falling down.  
"It's never snowed like this in Glen Oak." Simon said.  
"That's true. It's amazing." Mr. Camden said.  
"Looks like we'll finally have a snowy Christmas." Ruthie said with a smile.  
  
The next day, Devon went over to Simon's house. While Sam went over to Tatri's. Then the 4 of them met up between Simon's house and Tatri's. From there they decided that they'd just walk around. Go see what everyone was doing.  
"It's beautiful." Sam said. "It's never snowed like this before. I've never really seen it like this." She said walking beside Tatri and Simon.  
"You've never seen snow before?" Devon asked.  
"No, not really. Only on the Big Island, where there's snow all year. I went snowboarding up there. But not like winter season snow." She told them.  
"Well, it's never snowed like this before. But I'm glad you're here to see it!" Tatri said hugging Sam. They walked around the neighborhood for a while and saw little kids getting on their sleds and riding down small hills of pilled up snow. While their dads tried to shovel the snow blocking their driveways or doors. It was like a little sitcom show. Nice and pleasant. After that, they found a nice area near the park where they started to meet up with other people from school. They started to make snow men, while some of the girls made snow angels. Sam and Tatri did a snow angel together. Tatri did hers first, and Sam pulled her out. So that there was no hand print when she got out. Then Sam did her, and Tatri helped her out. Then Tatri went over to build more snowmen, while Simon walked to stand next to Sam.  
"Isn't it just great? I've always wanted to make an angel." She said.  
  
"Yeah, it is nice. But, if I wanted to see an angel, I don't have to look @ this angel. I'd just have to look @ you." He said sweetly. Sam blushed and smiled towards him. They walked together to where everyone else was, and stayed there for a while. Sam and Tatri left around lunch time because their families were planning on having lunch together @ Sam's house. So they told everyone goodbye, and started to walk home. Devon and Simon then hung out for a while.  
"So, what was up with you and Sam?" Devon asked.  
"Nah, nothin really." He told him.  
"Come on, you 2 look pretty cozy next to each other that close." Simon laughed.  
"Devon, if anything would happen, or did happen, I wouldn't tell you."  
"Well, why not?!" Devon seemed offended.  
"Because A, it's my personal life. And B, you'd probably blab to everyone in school!" which was true, Devon was known to talk to a lot of people around gossip season.  
  
That Saturday, Tatri, Simon, Sam and their families went down to the church to help set up for the Christmas service that they would be having on Sunday. All the families brought lunch and ate with the other families. Of course, kids with kids and adults with adults. That day, Sam got to meet everyone else in Simon's family.  
  
"Hey guys." Simon said as he walked up to his family with Sam @ his side. "This is Sam everyone." He started to say. "Sam, this is Mary, Lucy, Kevin, and you already know Matt." "Hi everyone." She said smiling. "It's nice to meet you Samantha." Mary said as she shook her hand. "Oh, please call me Sam." "Hi, I'm Lucy. And this is my husband Kevin." She said as Sam shook both their hands. After a while of small talk, Lucy, Mary, Ruthie, and Sam went to go talk off to the side.  
"Oh man, what are they telling her?" Simon asked worried that his sisters might say something bad to Sam.  
"So, what do you think of our brother?" Mary asked.  
"Simon, he's really great." Sam told them.  
"Great you say, hmmm" Lucy said.  
"Yeah, Simon's the only guy from school that I feel comfortable around. He's not like most boys, which is good."  
"Ruthie, would you say that the two were made for each other?" Mary asked in a humorous way. Sam smiled and Ruthie said,  
"Well, does peanut butter and jelly go together?" she said in a forward way.  
"Well Sam, I think that you might just be the girl for Simon." Lucy told her.  
"I hope so." Sam said quietly and smiled.  
  
The church had looked beautiful once the first family walked in. The church service went really well, and everyone seemed to like it. The service that most families liked was the Christmas once. It brought everyone together and everyone to a place where peacefulness was. The next day was Monday, the 24th. Which meant it was the Winter Dance day.  
  
~William's house~  
  
"So, are you ready for tonight?" Mrs. Williams asked Sam while they had lunch.  
"Yeah, I guess so. It'll be fun, I can tell already." Sam took a bite of her sandwich she made.  
"As long as you have fun tonight," Mr. Williams said. "then I'm happy for you."  
"Thanks dad." Nikki kept rather quiet during lunch. Not saying much. This made Sam suspicious about what she was up to. So later on after lunch, Sam went to Nikki's room to ask her what she was up to.  
  
~Nikki's room~  
  
"So, what do you know that you're not telling me?" Sam asked from her doorway.  
"Oh, nothing Sam." She said with an obvious smile.  
"Hey." Sam said walking in the room. "That's my Three Plus c.d. When did you take it from my room?" Sam asked as she picked up the c.d. from the table.  
"About 2 days ago, you were out or something. So I just went in and took it. I didn't think you'd mind." She said.  
"Well, next time please ask. Cause sooner or later I would have noticed and accused you and probably go nuts on you. But can I have it back?" she asked. That was one of her favorite c.d.'s she got from Hawaii.  
"Yeah, sure. Here ya go." Nikki said giving her sister her c.d. back.  
"So, I'll ask you again, what are you not telling me?" Sam said getting right into her face.  
"I told you, nothing." She said calmly.  
"Hmm...right." Sam said walking out of her room. Just after she saw Sam walk out the door, she got up and went downstairs to use the phone. She called Ruthie, and talked to her for a little bit.  
  
~!phone call!~  
  
Ruthie: hello? Nikki: hey, it worked! I didn't say anything about tonight, and Sam's totally over it. I'm guessing she's dying to know what I'm hiding from her. Ruthie: good, just don't tell her just yet. She'll find out sooner or later. I mean, it's not something you can keep a secret. She'll have to do it tonight anyway. Nikki: Okay, well, let's hope that this night goes well. Cause we can already tell they totally like each other. Ruthie: yea, I'm sure it will. Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye Nikki. Nikki: see ya.  
  
~Camden's house~  
  
As Simon paced the living room, he saw Robby walk in.  
"Something wrong Simon?" he asked.  
"Yeah, tonight."  
"What about tonight?"  
"I'm nervous." Simon said.  
"Why, it's only a dance." He said sitting down on the couch.  
"Yeah, but it's with Sam. And it's in a couple of hours. What do I do?" he said worried.  
"Simon, its hours away. You'll be fine, just chill for a while." Robby said as he turned on the TV.  
"Chill, got it. Chill." Simon repeated. Still walking around in the living room, Ruthie then stood in the doorway to the living room.  
"Nervous about tonight?" she asked smoothly.  
"Ruthie, this isn't the time to be teasing me." Simon said to her.  
"Well." She said in a snippy way. "Just if you were wondering, tonight'll go well. Sam doesn't suspect a thing about.you know what." She said winking to Simon.  
"Okay, thank you. Now go. You're making me even more nervous." Simon said.  
"Gee, if this one date makes you crazy, just think what others will make you." She said and headed back up stairs. 


	12. authors note, please read

Since everyone seems to have a problem with the way that I type and phrase my story, to THEIR convenience I'll change. Just to make you all happy. Although I see no problem in the way that I choose to write my own fic. But since I want everyone to enjoy my fic and to tell me what they think of it (other than their complaints of my grammar) I'm changing. Okay?! Good. Now stop complaining  
  
But I have to tell you that I wrote more chapters before this. and I don't wanna go back and change every single thing. So wait until the 11th chapter of my story and then things will be 'normal' as you might put it. So sorry if you still don't like reading it that way,but I already wrote most of it. 


	13. DANCE the night away

That night, Sam and Simon decided that Simon would pick her up @ around 7:45 to 8:00. So by 7:30, Sam was ready to go to the dance.  
  
~Camden's house~  
  
"Simon, are you ready?" Mr. Camden said up to the bedrooms from the bottom of the stairs.  
"I'm comin." Simon yelled back. Then everyone went to the front door to see Simon off to his dance. He walked down the stairs with his tuxedo on and a corsage in his left hand. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, his entire family looked up to him and smiled.  
"Wow, lookin good Simon." Mary said as she stood next to Matt.  
"Thanks." He said to her. "Well, we better go get Sam."  
"The gifts are in the car already." Mr. Camden told Simon as he nodded.  
"Simon, have a good time tonight. And call us when you're ready to come home." Mrs. Camden said fixing his collar. "Be a good gentleman! Have a nice time." She said smiling @ him.  
"Okay, bye guys." Simon said walking out the door to the car.  
"I'll be back soon." Mr. Camden said following his son.  
"Sam's such a nice girl. I think they'll have a good time together." Lucy said with Kevin's arms around her.  
"They look cute together don't they?" Kevin said to everyone.  
"They'll have a good time, it's obvious." Ruthie said and went into the living room to watch TV. In just about a minute or so, they were @ Sam's house. Simon got out of the car, took a deep breath and walked up to her front door.  
  
~Williams' house~  
  
DING DONG DING DONG  
  
"Hey Simon." Nikki said to him. "Come on in, Sam'll be down soon." She said as he walked in.  
"Thanks Nikki." He replied. Mr. and Mrs. Williams then came to meet Simon @ the door too. And right after that, Sam then came walking down the stairs in her long, metallic blue dress. Her hair was half up and half down. She also had a flower in her hair on her right ear. As she came down the bottom of the stairs, she smiled @ Simon.  
"Wow, you look great Sam." He told her.  
"Thanks." She smiled back @ him. He walked over and put on her corsage. Then he said to Sam and her family,  
"Here, these are some gifts from my family for you." Simon said. Sam took the gifts and said to everyone,  
"Thanks Simon. I'll go put them by the Christmas tree." She looked to her mom and back to Simon with a smile. She went to go put the gifts under the tree, then came back with 2 gifts for Simon.  
"And these are for you." She said handing it to him. They both smiled @ each other, and Simon said,  
"Thank you."  
"Okay, picture time!" Mrs. Williams said happily.  
"Oh mom do we have to?!" Sam said. "You know I don't like taking pictures in dresses." She said. Then Simon added,  
"Don't worry, you look great." With that, they stood next to each other. Simon's arm around Sam and one two three she took the picture.  
"Well, we should get going." Sam said. She kissed her mom and dad goodnight, and they all said bye to the two of them. They went out to Mr. Camden in his van while he smiled @ Sam as they got closer to the car. Simon opened the back seat door for Sam and she stepped in.  
"Hi Sam. You look very nice tonight." Mr. Camden said.  
"Thanks Mr. Camden." Sam said to him. Simon put the gifts in the front seat with his dad and walked around the car to sit in the back seat with Sam. Mr. Camden drove them to the school, and soon they were there in no time. Simon got out of the car and went over to open Sam's door. She stepped out and Mr. Camden poked his head forward so that Simon could see him.  
"You guys have fun okay?! Bye guys." He said as he drove off.  
"Well, let's go in." Simon said.  
"Yep." Sam agreed.  
  
The dance was in the gym as usual. So they walked through the main gym doors, and saw most of their classmates in there. Tatri came up to them in no time. Behind her dragged Devon.  
"Hey guys, glad you made it." She said.  
"I didn't know you guys were going together." Simon said speaking of Tatri and Devon.  
"Well.I wouldn't really say we're together. But we're just here as friends. And believe me Devon, it is just friends!" Sam and Simon laughed.  
"Hmm right Tatri. But 2 years from now, you're gonna want a man like me." Then all of them laughed @ that. "You look great Sam! I love that dress!!" Tatri exclaimed.  
"Thanks, but I'm not a dress person." She told Tarti. "Well, you should be. You look perfect in that. I bet Simon likes you in dresses!" Tatri said as they both blushed a little. They started the night by just getting something to drink and sitting down @ one of the tables they had out. Then one of the class photographers came up to Simon and Sam and asked if they'd like to take a Winter picture with each other. So there was this area set up for the pictures, and they got all pretty and posed for the picture. Sam stood right next to Simon with Simon's hand arm going around Sam. The student told them that before they left he'd give them 2 sheets of photos. It would be all a small size that could fit into their wallet. Soon after that, around a half an hour later, they all went out to dance. So Simon and Sam danced to about 4 songs. All fast songs of course. They went go sit down for a while. Then their class President them went up on top of the stage and took the mic.  
"Well guys, this dance is really going great! But now, for some live performance!" she said as people cheered. "From rumors I've heard, this one act has a beautiful voice! And does a great job @ singing!"  
"I wonder who it is." Sam said as she took a sip of punch.  
"You'll see." Simon answered smiling.  
"We'd like to ask if you could possibly do a Christmas song for us." their class President said. "So, please welcome to the stage, Samantha Williams!" everyone then cheered for her. She just looked around with a shocked face on and then turned to Simon.  
"You knew?!" she said.  
"I kinda arranged it so you could sing." He told her. With that she smiled and stood up to go and sing for her school. Simon walked behind her and stood in the back with Tatri and Devon. As Sam took the stage, music started to play. Sam started to sing 'The first noel' for her class.  
  
Noel, noel, noel, noel Born is the King of Israel  
  
The first noel, the angel did say Was to certain poor Sheppard's In fields as they lay In fields as they lay Lay keeping their sheep On a cold winter's night That was so deep..  
  
She continued to sing the song as everyone stopped to watch her. She always had a smile on her face when she sang and was happy when she sang too.  
  
Noel, noel, noel, noel Born is the King or Israel Born is the King of Israel  
  
She then got so many people cheering for her. She took a bow and then walked off the stage with people still clapping for her. She went back to where Simon, Tatri, and Devon were standing and Tarti then gave her a hug.  
"You were awesome!" Tatri told her.  
"Yeah, you were great." Devon then said to her.  
"Thanks guys." She said smiling then turned to Simon.  
"You did a great job Sam." He smiled @ her and she smiled back to him. They all danced some more and took breaks here and there. A slow song then started to play. Throughout the night, Devon kept trying to get Simon to ask Sam to dance to a slow song. But he never did. So finally, he got up and asked her to dance. Of course she was thrilled to, so she took Simon's hand and walked out to the dance floor. On their way their, David showed up.  
"Thanks but I'll be taking over from here." David said taking Sam's hand. "It was nice of you to escort Sam, but I think I'm fine right now. Go on, you can go now." He said gesturing Simon to leave.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Sam asked as David pulled her closer to him.  
"Well, we're gonna dance together." He said.  
"Why?" she asked in a mad voice.  
"Because I said so." He told her. And with that she pulled back her hand out of his grasp.  
"I don't think so." She told him.  
"Ya know, if you keep acting like this, I might just break up with you." He teased.  
"That's it David!" she said to him get angry. "I'm not going out with you. I never have, and never will." He tried to say something but she cut him off. "No, you listen to me. You've had this thought that I liked you, and that we were even going out. But we never did. It's like you never heard it before, that I didn't like you. But all the times I told you to your face, you just didn't get it. So now I'm telling you one and for all. Go away David. I'm not interested in you." She finally said. With that, David was so embarrassed. With Simon, Devon, Tatri and other kids around him looking @ what was going on, he got all red and said to her.  
"Well, let's just see how much you like this Simon guy." He said suspiciously.  
"Just bug off man. She doesn't want to talk to you." Simon said to him. He walked off all mad, and Sam told Simon,  
"I'm sorry Simon, I didn't know he was gonna be here."  
"That's okay. But what matters now is the 2 of us." He said leading her back out to dance. They could see Tatri and Devon dancing off to the side as Sam put her arms around Simon's neck and Simon put his hands on her waist. After the song was over, they both smiled and looked @ each other. It was around 10:30, and there still was almost everyone in the gym. Then, these 3 guys came up to them as they walked off to sit down.  
"Hey, so Sam, ya wanna dance?" this one guys asked her  
"What?" Sam said to him.  
"Nah, you're gonna dance with me." This other guys told her as he pulled her hand near him.  
"Get real, she wants to dance with me." The last guy said as Simon looked @ them to figure out what was happening.  
"Ya right!" Sam said loudly. She punched the guy that was holding her in the face to get out of his grasp. She then went over to Simon's side. He put her arm around her asked them,  
"What's the deal?"  
"The deal is," one of the guys started to say. "I'm gonna dance with Sam. Come on Sam." He told her. She looked @ him like he some sort of monster and scanned the room. Then she saw in the corner, David laughing and smiling her way. She figured out it was David that did this, and grabbed the 2 remaining guys by their shirts.  
"Okay, tell me what's going on, or else you're not gonna have a chance to tell the cops before they come." She said firmly. Then the 3rd guy said to them.  
"Ha, looks like you need a girl to defend you Simon! What a whimp!"  
"What did you say!" Simon said stepping forward.  
"Just wait Simon." Sam said turning around to tell him. "I'm gonna ask you again, what is going on. This time, she held them by their shirts tighter which made it hard for them to breath.  
"Okay okay. David paid us to start a fight with Simon. To show he's a major whimp and can't fight." Then the other guy started to say something.  
"Yeah, he said that Simon's a goof ball and that he's not right for you. So he wanted to show you that he was better than David." She let go of the 2 guys as they scurried off. She turned around really quickly and saw Simon walking out the side door that led out of the building.  
"Woa! Where did you learn that?!" Tatri asked amazed @ how Sam took care of herself with those 2 guys.  
"Karate classes. Man, I better go see Simon." She said running after him. When she got out there, she saw him sitting on a bench right outside the door.  
"Are you alright Simon?" she asked him as she sat next to him.  
"They're right ya know." He told her.  
"What?"  
"I'm not right for you." Simon said.  
"What? Simon-" she got cut off by him.  
"I mean, you're smart, you're athletic, funny, beautiful, great to be around. You shouldn't be here with me."  
"Well, as much as I'm flattered," she said. "I think you're wrong." Simon looked up @ her. "You are right for me Simon." He looked right @ her. "You see," she said facing forward. "I actually got asked to the dance by other guys." She said as Simon said quietly,  
"Oh." As he put his ehad down again. And in no time it was back up when she said to him,  
"But I chose you." She said sweetly. "See, when I first moved here, I really thought it was the end of the world. Then I come to school, I met Tatri, liked all my classes, and met you. There are reasons why I'd love to move back to Patterson, but then there's reasons why I wouldn't. And you're one of them." They looked @ each other. "I chose you for a reason. Because you're funny, nice, polite to me all the time, kind, gentle, and I like you a lot." She smiled sweetly to him. "So, I don't think I made a bad choice of coming here tonight. And neither should you." She said. They both stood up and walked over to the door. They stood in the doorway, when the student photographer came up to them and handed them their photos. From the table near the door, Tatri and Devon were sitting down.  
"Hey Sam." Tatri called to her. "Look up." She said. And both Simon and Sam looked up and saw mistletoe hanging from the top of the doorway. They then brought their heads down and smiled @ each other. They then looked into each others eyes. Leaned in close, and kissed under the mistletoe. It was like a dream come true for each of them. Just as if sparks were really flying, after the kiss they smiled @ each other and walked out the door. They started to walk home, hand in hand. With fingers laced. They talked the whole way home, about anything. As long as they were by each other's side, they were happy. They got to Sam's house, and the lights were still on. It was about 11:30 when they reached the door.  
  
~Williams' front door~  
  
"Thanks Simon. Tonight was the best." She said to him.  
"Yeah, it was great." He told her. Simon leaned in to give Sam a goodnight kiss. After he said to her,  
"Merry Christmas Sam."  
"Merry Christmas Simon." Simon then turned to walk home. She opened the door, and closed it behind her. She then leaned on the door and closed her eyes and smiled. She heard her mom call from the living room and said back to her,  
"Yeah, I'm home mom." She walked to the living room to see her mom and dad watching TV.  
"So, how was the dance?" her mom asked her.  
"It was..great." she said and headed up to bed. Her parents just looked @ each other and smiled. They knew what that meant.  
  
~Camden's house~  
  
"Simon is that you?" Mrs. Camden said as she and Mr. Camden came walking out of the kitchen.  
"Yeah, it's me mom."  
"I thought you were going to call me?" Mr. Camden asked.  
"Change of plans. Besides, we did fine." Simon told them.  
"So, how'd it go?" Mrs. Camden asked excited.  
"It was.great." He said to them. "Night mom, night dad." He said kissing his mom goodnight and heading up the stairs. Mr. and Mrs. Camden smiled and hugged each other. Because they knew Simon had a wonderful time. Simon got up to his room and changed out of his tuxedo. He got in bed, and right after that, Robby, Matt, and Kevin then came in his room. He sat up in his bed and asked them,  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
"Nah, don't worry about us. Tell us about the dance!" Matt said to him. As Matt and Kevin pulled up a chair and Robby sat @ the bottom of the bed.  
"What do you want to know?" Simon asked tired.  
"Well, did anything happen between you and Sam?" Kevin said to him.  
"Oh come on guys, you wouldn't want to know about some dumb high school dance now would you."  
"YES!" they all said.  
"Well, I'm not the one to kiss and tell ya know." Simon said smiling.  
  
"You kissed her?!" Robby said.  
"Well.yeah." He said. They all starting making loud noises and threw pillows @ Simon. Simon heard, "Yeah Simon!" as well as "Go Simon!" he smiled as pillows just headed his way. 


	14. New Years SURPRISE

The next day was Christmas! Which meant waking up early and heading down stairs for presents. Usually, Sam and Nikki would wake up early. And try to stay in bed as late as they could. But finally the 2 got out of bed and headed down stairs. They said some 'awws' and 'woas' when they saw the gifts under the Christmas tree. As Christmas' before, they would just be able to look though and open things left in their stockings. So that's exactly what they did. They put on the TV that had the Christmas music playing, and sat together and went through their stocking. While @ Simon's house, Ruthie still got up early and took Happy down stairs and waited for everyone to wake up and get down themselves. She looked around at all the presents and found where her gifts were. So when it was time to open gifts, she didn't have to look for them. It was around 7:00 when both families went downstairs for Christmas morning.  
  
~Williams' house~  
  
"Merry Christmas." Mrs. Williams said tired as she and her husband trotted downstairs.  
"Morning kids. Happy Christmas." he said sounding even more tired then Mrs. Williams. "Oh, I mean Merry Christmas kids."  
"Hey mom, hi dad. Merry Christmas." Sam said wide awake.  
"Merry Christmas!" Nikki said as she ran up to them to hug them.  
"I'm guessing you 2 went through your stalking right." Their dad asked.  
"Yep, and just waiting for the jack pot." Sam said as they walked to the kitchen. It took them a few minutes to get coffee and to wake up a bit. They came back into the living room and sat down on the couch to watch the kids open their presents. Sam and Nikki alternated on who would open their presents next.  
  
~Camden's house~  
  
"Morning everyone!" Ruthie said as everyone came down to the living room from different directions. "Merry Christmas!"  
"Merry Christmas Ruthie. You've been up a while haven't you?" Mrs. Camden said to her.  
"Yep, as usual." She saw Matt and her dad going into the kitchen. But before she could she stopped them. "Nope, not this time. I made coffee for all of you guys. Except for you Simon, you shouldn't drink coffee."  
"Thanks Ruthie." Simon said sleepily as he walked over to sit next to the gifts on the floor. On his way over, his pajama pants made noises as they brushed each other as he walked.  
"So, you guys get all up and awake, then we can start opening presents!" she said to them. They all took a seat somewhere in the living room and took their coffee's. In no time, they started to open presents. With parents first, then oldest to youngest. Then, since they all opened their first Christmas present of the year, they all rushed to the tree to find the rest of their gifts. Since Simon and Ruthie were sitting closest, they passed around the presents to each other.  
  
So both of the families went present by present until all of the gifts were unwrapped and open. They all seemed to have a good load of gifts this year. But then again, both sets of parents reminded all of their children that gifts weren't the main thing about Christmas. It was about families celebrating the birth of their Lord. And bringing families together.  
  
That day, there were still kids playing with the snow outside. Making snow men, and having small snowball fights. Sam and Nikki basically stayed inside and played around with the things that they've gotten. About 10:00, Tarti called Sam and said that she'd like to meet her outside her house. Just to talk and hang. At the same time, they both brought out a present they had for each other. They opened it right there, and found out that they knew more about each other than they thought. Sam had gotten Tatri a picture frame with a picture in it of the 2 of them. The frame had said, 'Friends Forever'. Also, she got Tatri a necklace with a matching bracelet. Tatri had gotten Sam a new purple cell phone case along with rolled up sign to put on her wall that read: Basketball star, and yes, I am a girl. They stayed outside for a while until Tatri's mom called her back in. They just talked more about the dance, and about what happened after Sam and Simon left. So Sam and Tatri went back to their own houses and spent the day in there. At around 3:00, Simon told his mom and dad that he was going over to Sam's house.  
  
~Camden's house~  
  
"Hey mom, I'm gonna go over to Sam's house. I forgot to give her her Christmas present last night. So I'm gonna go drop it off to her." He said to her @ their bedroom doorway.  
"Okay, just be back soon." She said looking through her old Christmas record collection.  
"Okay, see ya." He said to them. He walked on over to Sam's house and rang the doorbell.  
  
~Williams' house~  
  
DING DONG DING DONG  
  
"Hi Simon. Come on in." Mrs. Williams let him in with a nice greeting.  
"Is Sam home?" he asked. "I forgot to give this to her last night." He said holding up the package in his hand.  
"Yeah, she's up in her room. Up the stairs and at the end of the hall." She said pointing up the stairs.  
"Thanks." He said heading up the stairs as she walked back into the kitchen. He came to the door all the way at the end of the hall way. She had already put up the sign that Tatri had given her. Since it read basketball star, he knew it was her room. He knocked on her door 3 times and heard a voice say, "Come on in." he opened the door, and Sam was sitting on her bed Indian style putting her gifts into piles to put in her room. She was currently looking through her new c.d.'s.  
  
~Sam's room~  
  
"Oh, hey Simon." She said looking up. "Come on in." she said putting aside her c.d.'s. "What's up?" she said smiling to her.  
"Well, first of all, I'd like to say that last night was really great." He said.  
"Yeah, it was great." They smiled at each other.  
"Your room looks so cool." He said to her sitting on the foot of her bed and looking around. "It just says.you." He said with a chuckle.  
"Well, I hope so." She smiled.  
"Thanks for your gift Sam. I really like it." He told her. "No prob." She replied with a smile. "Oh, this is for you." He said handing her the gift he brought her.  
"Simon, thank you." She said taking it and looking at Simon. "You didn't have to." She said.  
"Nah. I added something new to it. I hope you like it." He said getting up and heading for the door. "Merry Christmas Sam." He said opening her door.  
"Merry Christmas Simon." She said back. He slipped through the door and headed down the stairs. As he left her room, she got up from her bed and went outside in the hall to watch him leave. On his way out, he called to Mrs. Williams,  
"Bye Mrs. Williams. Merry Christmas!" she replied by saying,  
"Merry Christmas Simon!" Sam saw Simon leave, and returned back to her room. She sat down on her bed near her pillow, and started to open the gift that Simon gave her. She opened the box and found that it was a white bear. It had a ribbon around its neck along with a little box in its hand. In the box was a little figurine of a dolphin with a girl riding it. It had engraved on it, 'Samantha the Paradise Princess' on it. Then, she took the bear out to look at it and found that there was something else under the bear. She unwrapped it and found that it was a little picture frame about the size of a c.d. case. Inside was the picture of Sam and Simon from the Winter dance. She smiled when she found it, and could only think about Simon for the rest of the day. The days went by until it came down to New Year's Eve. At the Winter Dance, the President of the class council had announced to them that there would be a New Years Eve Party at their school next week Monday.  
  
So, they all got dressed up again, in their nice dresses and nice tuxedos. Mrs. Williams drove Sam and Tatri to the party and said that she'd pick them up later on after 12. The 2 girls walked into the school to the gym once again. They saw most of their classmates there and started to walk over to them. Sam kept an eye out for when Simon showed up. He walked in with Devon soon after Sam and Tatri arrived. The music started to play and soon everyone was dancing. It was around 11 when Tatri went up to Simon and asked him a question.  
"So, did you memorize it?" she said trying to pretend she was pouring a cup of punch for herself.  
"Yep, thanks for getting me the c.d. It helped a lot. I think I can do this." He told her.  
"Well, you better. It's about time you get this out!" she said. They both went back to sit down with Devon and Sam. At around 11:45, Sam and Tatri went in the back of the gym to talk with some of the other girls. While Simon and Devon walked up to the stage to 'set up.' Someone announced to everyone that there was a special plan coming up next. Then out of the corner of her eyes, still talking with the girls, Sam saw someone step onto the stage carrying a microphone.  
"This song is for someone very special. I'd like to dedicate this song to Samantha Williams." She heard him say. And with that, the music started to play, and she turned around. With her surprised face on, she saw Simon standing up there about ready to sing a song for her. He was going to sing a song by a local group from Hawaii that Sam loved. They were called Three Plus, and soon he started to sing.  
  
Saw you there standin under the mango tree Beautiful women, looked so fine to me She had all the things that I've been searchin for She had 'ehu hair a flower in her ear and bongo shorts  
  
She's my honey baby, my honey baby My honey baby, my honey baby  
  
She started to walk closer and closer to the stage as she washed Simon sing and move around on the stage. She couldn't believe that she was seeing him do this for her.  
  
Cause that I want you to know that wherever you go I won't be far away Cause as I kiss your lips and while you sway your hips You just hear me say  
  
She's my honey baby, my honey baby My honey baby, my honey baby  
  
I said my sweet honey baby yes you know I love you so Just hold on tight, baby never let go Because you know that when you call on me, I'll be there when I can And you can count on me, cause I'm your Suppa Man  
  
My honey baby, my honey baby My honey baby, my honey baby  
  
By this time, Sam was all the way in the front right by the stage. Looking up at Simon with the biggest smile ever. Just like all the other kids, they started swaying along to the beat of the ukulele and the music. And Sam followed them, still smiling up at Simon.  
  
Girl I just told you how I fell for you And every word I said, yes you know it's true Before I go, there's just one more thing My darling Give a total commitment girl, with this promise ring  
  
He bent down and was right in front of her and held a box that was open. Inside was a skinny shinny silver ring. All she could do was drop her jaw and hold the box. All the girls around her starting screaming while Simon got back up and kept on singing the rest of the song. She just looked back and forth from Simon to the ring with a smile on at all times.  
  
She's my honey baby, my honey baby My honey baby, my honey baby My honey baby, my honey baby  
  
Yes I want you to know that you're mine all of the time rain or shine, honey baby be mine, yes I want you to know that you're mine honey baby be mine.  
  
At the end of the song, everyone was clapping for both Simon and Sam. He walked off the stage and Sam walked in that direction.  
  
"So Sam, would you wear this promise ring for me?" Simon asked sweetly. Still shocked, she couldn't say anything. Finally she got out,  
"Simon.it's.it's."  
"I think I've finally found the right girl for me, and I don't want to lose you." He said with a sweet smile.  
"I'd love to wear it." She said. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on the stage next to them. He slipped it on her right ring finger. After that, they heard cheering and clapping behind them.  
  
"Okay everyone, grab that special someone! Because its 10 seconds till the new year!!" the school principal said into the microphone. "10, 9, 8..." they all counted down. Simon and Sam held hands together as they faced everyone else to count down. "4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" she said to everyone. Poppers went off, screams filled the room, and of course, couples kissed away. And that's exactly what Simon and Sam did. At the stroke of 12, they laid their lips on each other. The doors were open and down in the middle of the town, they were setting off fireworks as a yearly thing. Everyone looked outside to see it. But for Simon and Sam, they didn't need to look outside.  
  
(does camera style look. Fixes Sam and Simon kissing with their faces right in the middle of the doorway with fireworks going off between the doors. Cool huh?! ^^)  
  
About an hour later, a little after 1, Sam's mom pulled up to the front of the school. Just as she pulled up, Sam and Tatri came walking around front. Before that, Sam had said goodnight to Simon as he waited for his dad to pick him and Devon up as well. She got in the car along with Tatri, and headed home.  
"So, I'm guessing you girls had a good night huh?" Mrs. Williams asked.  
"Yep, we sure did." Sam said happily. Mrs. Williams looked in the rear view mirror and looked at Sam. She knew something big happened, but only smiled. Once they got home, she pulled Sam into the living room where Nikki and her dad waited for them.  
  
~Williams' houseliving room~  
  
"So, how was the party?" Mrs. Williams asked Sam.  
"It was great, really really great!" she said.  
"Okay, what happened?" Nikiki asked. Knowing already what had happened. Seeing that it was Nikki who snuck out Sam's Three Plus c.d. so that Simon could burn the song off it.  
"Well, um.just to let you guys know." Sam said. "Simon gave me a promise ring tonight." She said calmly.  
"OH MY GOSH HONEY!!!!!!" Mrs. Williams said. "I'm so happy for you!!" she said hugging her daughter.  
"Mom, mom I can't breathe!" Sam tried to get out.  
"Oh, you must be so happy Sammy!" her mom said excited.  
"Yeah I am." Sam replied. "But I still can't breathe!"  
  
~Camden's house~  
  
"Hey Simon, so how'd it go?" Lucy said as everyone else followed into the living room.  
"It went great. Nothing better could have happened." He said smiling and dropping himself on the couch.  
"Mom, Kevin, Mary, Matt, Ruthie come here quick!!" she screamed. Everyone rushed in and asked,  
"What's going on?"  
"Oh I don't know, but Simon's just really happy about tonight." Lucy said.  
"Well, did anything happen?" Mrs. Camden said sitting next to him.  
"Nothing bad mom." He reassured her.  
"You gave it to her didn't you!?" Matt said happily.  
"Yep, sure did." He said smiling and standing up.  
"Gave what to who?" Mr. Camden asked coming in from parking the car.  
"Since everyone's already here, I'll tell you." Simon said getting ready to tell them. "Tonight at the party, I sang a song in front of everyone for Sam." He said.  
"Woa, you singing a song?" Robby asked. "On purpose?"  
"Yes, and that's not all." He said again. "I also gave her a promise ring to wear."  
"Oh my gosh! I didn't know how much you liked her Simon!!" Mrs. Camden hugged Simon.  
"Mom, mom, can I please breathe?!" he told her.  
"So, little Simon's finally growing up huh." Mary teased.  
"Bout time." Matt teased some more. They all wanted to know about it, so then he told them. After a while they finally let him go to sleep. And once again, all the guys went to his room to talk about it. It must be some weird genetic guy thing Ruthie thought as she listened outside Simon's door. And so, this was the first day of the first year. And the first day of Sam and Simon's 'official' relationship. 


End file.
